Inesperado Encuentro
by Jim Mizuhara
Summary: Kai & Max. Una carta perdida, y dos almas que se encontraban solas verán que los une un mismo sentimiento. Yaoi, AU. FINAL
1. Capítulo 1

**Inesperado Encuentro – Jim Mizuhara**

_Capítulo 1_

**Personajes: **_Kai & Max_

**Contenido: **_Yaoi, Lemon, AU _

**Disclaimer: **_Ya saben. _

**Observaciones Generales:** _Más un K/M para la colección! Y este está especial, lo descubrirán más adelante. Espero que les guste y díganme qué opinaron. _

* * *

Era un verdadero fastidio ver cómo el otoño comenzaba más temprano aquel año. Los robledales soltaban sus hojas amarillentas, esparciéndolas con el viento frío que insistía en transformar la tarde más desagradable que lo normal; era como si todos los árboles y arbustos conspiraran para cubrir las calles y aceras con sus arrugadas y resecas hojas, acentuando el tono amarillento, casi grisáceo, que la luz del atardecer adquiría a aquellas horas. Los transeúntes, indecisos, vestían abrigos que serían más adecuados en el invierno, mientras que otros parecían ignorar por completo el cambio del tiempo. Algunas tejas de las casas traqueteaban, medio sueltas, con el ventarrón que los sacudían, barriendo lejos la hojarasca cuando la ráfaga se intensificaba.

El horario vespertino atraía las personas con más frecuencia a los bares y restaurantes, quizás en búsqueda de un sitio más abrigado o de una socialización más amena, lo cierto es que ciertos locales estaban abarrotados por los parroquianos que deseaban entrar. Las conversaciones en voz baja, el tintineo discreto de las tazas de café y el crujir de los periódicos era presencia constante en todos esos lugares; muchas de esas personas tenían intenciones de permanecer allí, muy cómodas, hasta el horario de cierre del establecimiento.

Uno de los circunstantes era el bicolor Kai Hiwatari, con una expresión de profundo aburrimiento estereotipado en sus facciones. Había bebido tres tazas de café expreso y no se sentía mínimamente impelido a abandonar su sitio, ya que no tenía lugar donde ir; en horas más tempranas sintió un deseo inmenso de marcharse de su silenciosa y poco acogedora mansión para ocupar un lugar en uno de esos cafés que plagaban la ciudad, tan fácilmente reconocibles por sus letreros de neón y puertas de vidrio con muelles. Sus ansias de ver movimiento no estaban plenamente satisfechas en aquel lugar, a pesar que había mucha gente allí. Necesitaba acción, y ninguno de los presentes parecía apto a ofrecerle algo digno de atención.

Su rubiácea mirada escudriñó todo el recinto, esperando hallar algo que captara su interés al menos durante algunos segundos, en vano. El café estaba actuando de forma positiva, la modorra en el que se estaba sumiento desaparecía, se sentía mejor dispuesto. Consideró que, si no tuviera negocios tan importantes para atender y personas fastidiosas que escuchar, sacaría un breve tiempo diariamente para sentarse en una cafetería, pedir una taza y observar através de la vidriera cómo se escurría el tiempo, de modo casi dulce y tranquilo, mientras esperaba el anochecer para retornar a su casa. Con un plan de esos, pensó Kai, tendría asegurado un siglo de vida, como mínimo. Sin embargo ese día en especial no reservaba nada de interesante ni digno de recordar, excepto las hojas secas que insistían en colarse por las rendijas de las puertas, o cuando algún parroquiano la abría y dejaba cerrar de golpe.

Con la cuarta taza de café frente a sí, Kai se dispuso a estudiar los perfectos desconocidos que ocupaban las otras mesas, tan abstraídos con sus asuntos personales que no pensaron en hacer lo mismo que el bicolor. El anciano que ocupaba la cuarta mesa al parecer cabeceaba más de sueño que leía su periódico, su cabeza calva era cubierta por un sombrero que amenazaba caerse si su propietario descuidara mucho; la quinta mesa ocupaban una pareja de jóvenes que, por la expresión que exhibían, estaban mucho más absortos uno con el otro que con los demás, el bicolor enarcó las cejas ante la escena, nunca antes había comprendido los sentimientos que empujaban a las personas al relacionamiento, matrimonio y demás cosas, esa no sería la ocasión en que comprendería todo. Habían dos hombres de negocios sentados en la séptima mesa, conversando en un tono casi confidencial, mientras en la octava dos mujeres hablaban también, con el mismo volumen que los otros, aunque con gesticulaciones que denotaban exageración. La décima mesa era ocupado por un chico rubio, perteneciente al grupo de los despistados relacionados al clima, ya que vestía apenas una playera azul y shorts de igual color. Su rostro presentaba una expresión de genuína preocupación, había una montaña de papeles sueltos sobre la mesa y él escribía nerviosamente en uno de ellos, desviando a cada momento la mirada a la calle, como si esperara a alguien.

El delgado y atractivo chico prendió la atención de Kai por varios minutos, aunque el bicolor no sabía si lo miraba por la expresión casi sufriente que presentaba el rubio, por el movimiento casi automático que hacía al voltear la cabeza y observar, o por la relativa facilidad con que podía ver sus blancas y tersas piernas desde su sitio. De todas formas, el chico rubio presentaba un rostro bastante agradable a pesar de la preocupación, con hermosas orbes azules que parecían ansiosas, mirando hacia todos los lados. Por enésima vez el rubio miró afuera, tuvo un sobresalto al observar y, con un frenesí incontenible, arregló como pudo sus papeles y se marchó a toda carrera, pasando delante de Kai y dejando tras sí una estela de un fragante aroma que el bicolor no pudo evitar aspirar y guardarlo en la memoria.

El bicolor, interesado, siguió observando al chico corriendo por la acera, hasta verlo que se acercó a otro hombre, de cabellos castaños y cutis blanco, aparentemente mayor que el chico. Debido a la distancia Kai no pudo acompañar el diálogo que se desarrolló entre ambos, aunque percibió la tensión que había entre ellos; el chico rubio extendía los brazos, como si intentara explicar algo, mientras el otro individuo parecía no escuchar, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza meneando negativamente. El rubio parecía verdaderamente desesperado.

Algunos minutos después, como si el hombre mayor se hubiera hartado de la situación, comenzó a hablar y a imponerse sobre el rubio, apuntándole algunas veces con un dedo acusador. El mayor parecía bastante enojado mientras que el rubio hacía un esfuerzo para mantenerse a la altura de las circunstancias, escuchando en silencio de esta vez. La situación se remató con un empujón propinado por el mayor al rubio, haciendo que el menor trastabillara y casi perdiera el equilibrio, acompañado de una imprecación furiosa. El individuo de pelo castaño se marchó por un lado y el rubio por otro, arrastando los pasos. "_Una pelea_", meditó Kai, algo molesto. Deseaba ver algo de acción, aunque no específicamente de ese tipo, figurándose lo mal que el rubio parecía estar mientras se alejaba.

Quince minutos después el bicolor se dispuso a marchar, convencido de que el día no le reservaría más sorpresas y que lo mejor era dormir. Hurgó en sus bolsillos para pagar la cuenta, sacó el dinero y, cuando se puso de pie, algo crujió debajo de ellos; un examen más cuidadoso por parte de Kai resultó en un descubrimiento: acababa de pisar en un sobre cerrado. Hiwatari levantó el sobre, ahora sucio por haber pasado encima, lo examinó cuidadosamente y concluyó que estaba pegado ya. Miró hacia todos los lados, intentando hallar al dueño del sobre, sin embargo ninguno de los presentes no parecía haber perdido nada; como no tenía ganas de anunciar en voz alta que había encontrado un sobre perdido, lo guardó en su bolsillo y se encogió de hombros, pagando la cuenta.

Tomó un taxi para llegar a su casa, el complemento perfecto al aburrimiento comenzó a caer del mismo cielo, una fina llovizna se cirnió sobre la ciudad ahora nocturna, ahuyentando a los peatones y haciendo que las tiendas se cerraran. Al día siguiente Kai tendría importantes asuntos que atender y sólo de pensar en ellos sentía un peso en la cabeza, nunca antes había sido fácil lidiar con ellos y estando solo era peor aún; su expresión sombría se volvió más intensa cuando ese fugaz pensamiento tomó su mente: debía hacer frente a los problemas él solo, y cuando llegaba a su casa era la misma cosa, estaba solo y nadie lo esperaba, la horrible sensación de ser una nulidad en relacionamientos carcomía sus pensamientos, secretamente ansiaba ser el centro de la atención de alguien, alguna persona que se interesara por él más que por su dinero, su posición social, sus bienes; .¡Cómo sería tan bueno llegar a casa y que alguien devotara sus sentimientos a él, deseando que lo reconfortaran, lo animaran, lo hicieran sentir importante en su vida!. Pero tales cosas no habían, llegaría y su habitación estaría fría como siempre, su lecho sin arrugas, mudo testigo de la ausencia del amor o placer que dejara las sábanas deshechas, su cocina estaría limpia y su sala impecable, prueba incontestable de la inexistencia de vida social, una casa inmensa y tan llena de vacío como ninguna podría ser.

Arrojó su sobretodo en una percha a la entrada, cansado. Había pocas opciones para el bicolor, quizás dormir o asistir televisión, aunque todos los programas en exhibición le fastidiaban, o talvez recorrer el catálogo de películas que recogió la semana anterior de un establecimiento de alquiler, pero era poco probable que hallara algún título interesante. Se desplomó en uno de los sofás cuando algo en sus bolsillos crujió de nuevo, era el sobre que casi olvidó.

Más despierto, Kai lo sacó, observando detenidamente contra la luz el papel. Durante algunos segundos titubeó en abrir o no, pero como el sobre no consignaba destinatario ni remitente, consideró que estaba en su derecho hacerlo; rasgó uno de los bordes y extrajo un papel cuidadosamente doblado en cuatro, de fina textura, lo abrió y leyó su contenido.

Era una carta. Comenzaba con _Peter_, daba unos rodeos y finalmente comenzó en el asunto que había llevado a la persona a escribirlo. Con una bella caligrafía, las líneas iban componiendo un cuadro que enternecía a Kai, donde las frases más profundas aparecían como el velo de un inexpresable e idólatra amor que no cabían en un simple trozo de papel. Nunca antes el bicolor había leído una carta así, jamás recibió siquiera algo parecido y sin embargo esas palabras ajenas destinadas a un desconocido lo estremecían como si fueran para él, como si alguien resolviera declarar todo su afecto de modo casi abrupto. Durante algunos instantes Kai sintió envidia y deseó ser el Peter a quien iba la misiva, tal era el efecto que producían las frases en él. Era hermoso que aquella inocente declaración fuera acompañada de una tímida solicitud de correspondencia, todo lo que la persona que escribió tal carta deseaba era afecto recíproco, reconocimiento, prácticamente el calor de un abrazo que la envolviera. Toda la gloriosa y celestial alegría que Kai comenzaba a sentir se vio interrumpida por la escueta firma final, _Max_.

El bicolor hizo una mueca de contrariedad, .¿Cómo podría una carta de esas comenzar y terminar por nombres masculinos?. Sin embargo, su mente comenzó a divagar, intentando establecer hechos pasados… volvió a su cabeza la imagen del rubio en la cafetería, corriendo, apresurándose para salir y encontrarse con el indivíduo afuera. Había una cierta probabilidad que se le hubiera caído el sobre a ese chico, inadvertidamente. .¿Sería él el remitente, o el destinatario?. Kai ensayó ambos nombres en la imagen mental que tenía del chico rubio, él podría ser Peter, o Max… decidió que Max parecía encajar mejor, la lógica de la pelea que presenció a distancia le sugería que él intentaba declararse y que Peter sería el otro sujeto tan enojado que lo empujó y se marchó. Después de recordarlo y leer la misiva, la piedad que inspiró a Kai tal comportamiento fue mayor aún. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago al decidir que entraría en contacto con Max.

El teléfono del rubio aparecía al final de la carta, no tuvo que esforzarse mucho el bicolor para tomar el teléfono y oprimir los números. Era increíble cómo aquel tono de llamada se eternizaba, carraspeó un poco, intentando concentrarse en lo que diría, sin embargo lo primero que le vino en la mente fueron las piernas desnudas y llamativas del chico, cosa que lo ahogó en el preciso momento que atendieron del otro lado de la línea.

– .¿Hola?. – saludó Kai, indeciso.

– ._¿Peter, eres tú?_. – saltó la ansiosa voz del otro lado.

– Ehm… no.

– ._¿Quién eres tú?. .¿Y cómo has conseguido este número?._ – cuestionó la voz, desconfiada.

– Mi nombre es Kai – replicó el bicolor, no se sentía mínimamente intimidado por la voz del otro lado que parecía hacer un esfuerzo para aparentar mayor edad – y tú debes ser Max, .¿verdad?. Bien, el caso es que encontré una carta y…

– ._¿Qué?._ – interrumpió sonoramente la voz, se oyó un desesperado revuelo de papeles por el auricular - ._¡Tú lo encontraste!. Estoy buscándolo como loco hace rato, me has hecho el favor de no leerlo, .¿verdad?._

– Bueno, a eso voy – reanudó el bicolor, titubeante – tuve que hacerlo para descubrir este número.

La línea enmudeció. Kai se sintió el peor de los seres ante el silencio de su interlocutor.

– Escribes cosas bonitas, Max – atinó el bicolor, sin saber qué decir – supongo que tu novio Pe…

– ._¡Peter es mi amigo y nada más!_. – replicó la voz del rubio, casi ofendido.

– No se escriben frases como estas a amigos – razonó Kai, cuyo instinto de lógica era mayor que el de la diplomacia.

– _E-Él y yo… nosotros…_ - tartamudeaba el chico, sintiéndose sin recursos – _eso es un asunto particular, señor Kai. Posiblemente no entienda nada de eso y… y… .¿Sería tan amable de devolvérmelo?. No diga nada a nadie, le pagaré a usted la molestia de devolverme la carta._

– .¿Pagarme?. – replicó Kai, como si le hubieran hecho una propuesta indecente – te lo devolveré sin necesidad de eso, apenas espérame en la última mesa de la cafetería donde estabas hoy, mañana en horas de la tarde. Y no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie.

– _Es usted muy amable, señor Kai_ – agradeció el rubio, la voz aliviada parecía tener un tono más infantil y hacía cosquillas en los oídos del bicolor – _es realmente importante para mí recuperarlo, tardé mucho en escribirlo y no creo que consiga hacer otro parecido._

– De modo que eras tú quien lo escribió – rectificó Kai – ciertamente no es de mi cuenta, pero me parece admirable como te expresas.

– _Gracias_ – replicó el chico, feliz.

– Y también, tienes un nombre bonito… Max.

– _G-Gracias de nuevo_ – murmuró el rubio, de esta vez aparentando bochorno – _bien, espero verlo mañana. _

Con un profundo suspiro el bicolor cortó la comunicación. Tenía un nudo en el estómago que parecía crecer a cada minuto, había hablado con el chico rubio que tanto le llamó la atención, al final de cuentas. Guardó con cuidado la carta dentro del sobre original y lo dejó sobre la mesita, convencido que al día siguiente tendría mucha utilidad para él.

_Continua..._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Inesperado Encuentro - Jim Mizuhara**

_Capítulo 2_

* * *

El bicolor consiguió sentarse en el mismo lugar que el día anterior, aunque tuvo que esperar un rato antes que otra persona que ocupaba el sitio se marchara. Tenía particular interés por sentarse ahí, ya que era el rincón más aislado del café y ciertamente nadie lo molestaría, además que podrían sostener una plática sin que otras personas escucharan. Mientras esperaba al chico rubio, con una creciente ansiedad en su interior, pidió un café expreso para aclararse la mente y recordar toda la serie de preguntas que podría hacerle, en su imaginación las cosas sucedían con una rapidez mayor que lo requerido en realidad, pero como imaginar no le costaba ni un centavo entonces se entretenía con eso mientras los minutos pasaban céleres, en breve el chico estaría ahí.

Max no apareció allí. Ni cinco, ni diez, ni quince minutos después, el bicolor frunció el ceño, detestaba que las personas se atrasaran; aburrido por la espera y enfadado por el engaño, Kai se dispuso a pagar la cuenta y largarse de allí, convencido de que no aparecería más. Se puso de pie para buscar su dinero en los bolsillos cuando lo vio.

El rubio apareció con la cabeza gacha y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta roja, con una mochila a cuestas. Miró hacia todos los lados hasta que, en el fondo, divisó a Kai, con pasos decididos se encaminó hacia él; la hosca expresión de enfado del bicolor desapareció, el chico rubio parecía tener alguna explicación para su atraso.

– Perdone que me haya atrasado – dijo Max a modo de saludo – tuve problemas en mi trabajo.

– Ya veo – replicó Kai, asintiendo comprensivamente. Observó fijamente las orbes del rubio, parecían más sobrecogedoras de cerca.

– Bien, entonces… .¿Dónde está?. – cuestionó Max, ansioso.

– Aquí – replicó Kai, extendiéndole el sobre – espero que…

– Muchas gracias – interrumpió el ojiazul, esbozó una débil sonrisa y guardó el sobre en su mochila – ahora tengo que irme.

– .¿Qué?. – exclamó Kai, estupefacto con la prisa que el rubio tenía por marcharse - .¡Quédate más un poco, al menos!.

Max pareció examinar de arriba abajo al bicolor, cuestionándose internamente las razones por las cuales debía hacerle caso. El ojirubí permanecía de pie, con la mano ligeramente extendida, tal cual estaba cuando le entregó su sobre, con la expresión confundida estampada en sus facciones; en rubio consideró que, por el gran favor que le hizo, no estaría mal complacer su deseo por quince minutos, al menos. Kai esbozó una sonrisa cuando el ojiazul volvió a aproximarse, sentándose frente a la mesa.

– Dos _capuccino_, por favor – solicitó el bicolor al mozo – ahm… bien, Max, .¿No es así?. Pareces ser una persona agradable, aunque no traes una expresión muy buena, al parecer. .¿Sucede algo?. – inquirió Kai. Interiormente el bicolor quería golpearse contra la pared, invirtió el orden de las preguntas que tenía para hacer y se salió con una que podría ofender a su interlocutor por su impertinencia.

– Hum… talvez sí – contestó suavemente Max, suspirando de forma casi imperceptible. Lejos de parecer molesto con la pregunta, más bien parecía feliz que alguien se lo preguntara.

– Aquel… aquel con quien estabas ayer, en la calle, .¿Era tu novio, no?.

– Mi amigo – corrigió Max, aunque después agregó – no tiene tanto sentido esconderle a usted la verdad, por lo que sí, era mi novio.

– Llámame Kai – murmuró el bicolor, en el justo momento en que su pedido llegaba – vamos, toma el _capuccino _tú también, hace frío y te hará bien – a estas alturas Kai se sentía un completo tonto, estaba comportándose casi paternalmente con un extraño al cual conoció diez minutos antes.

– Él y yo… peleamos ayer – susurró Max, abstraído, dio un sorbo al humeante café.

– .¿Pelearon?.

– Hacía veinte días que no lo veía – continuó el rubio, sus cejas se arquearon lastimeramente – ayer lo vi por casualidad, andando por la calle… no esperaba encontrarlo así de repente.

– Y la carta que escribiste, .¿Era para él?. – inquirió el bicolor, observando atentamente las cambiantes expresiones del menor.

– Sí, lo era – replicó Max, mirando la mesa – le estaba escribiendo para… bueno, ya has leído lo que dice. Sin embargo, ayer me dijo que estaba fastidiado de mí y que… y que no quería verme más – los labios del rubio se apretaron, en una mueca por contener las lágrimas que insistían en salir.

– Oh, vaya – mencionó el bicolor, cerrando los ojos durante algunos segundos para evitar ver la escena que se producía en su frente – puedo imaginar que tú lo querías mucho, .¿no?.

– No – fue la respuesta que pasmó a Kai – n-no sé por qué lo seguía, lo amaba o hacía todo aquello… lo que yo lo amé no alcanza a equipararse con el afecto que me daba… si es que me daba alguno.

– .¿Cómo?. – preguntó el bicolor, más confuso que antes.

– Cuando yo conocí a Peter, él era distinto… decía que me amaba y que seríamos felices juntos, entonces me convenció a huir de casa… me prometió que me daría todo lo que quisiera, que yo terminaría la escuela aquí y que…

– .¿La escuela?. – interrumpió súbitamente el ruso – un momento, .¿Cuántos años tienes?.

– Diecisiete – replicó Max en un hilo de voz.

– .¿Sólo?. .¿Y tus padres?.

– Como ya he dicho, me he marchado con Peter porque me había prometido todo… no soy de esta ciudad, aunque Peter sí y dependía de él para manejarme aquí. Me permitió quedar en su casa apenas durante algunos meses y luego me ordenó que debía mudarme, porque no podría mantenerme durante toda la vida; se volvió frío, insensible y cada vez más me evitaba, sólo me buscaba para… - las acuosas orbes y el repentino rubor en las mejillas de Max dieron a entender lo que seguía – decía que yo sólo servía para eso… en realidad dejó de quererme para ir con otros. Como no tenía coraje para volver a mi casa y tampoco dinero para mantenerme aquí, entonces conseguí un empleo en un periódico, como impresor, la verdad no me va mal… yo aún amo a Peter, mismo con todo lo que pasé…

Cuando el rubio terminó su relato miró a Kai, se sorprendió con la pétrea expresión del ruso. El bicolor pensaba en miles de cosas a la vez, sintió cómo le dolía a él mismo la desgracia que arrastraba el rubio en su vida, tan joven aún y con las esperanzas destruídas… pero no lograba entender la idea de amar a alguien que no correspondía, a alguien que buscaba al otro apenas para saciar sus instintos, para maltratar, herir, humillar… Kai deseaba entender por qué en el mundo existían personas así, que sacrificaban su afecto a cambio de nada, soltaban lágrimas de dolor que nunca serían vistos ni comprendidos por quienes eran destinatarios de ese mismo dolor. Quiso culpar la excesiva ingenuidad por parte del rubio, las maravillosas propuestas por parte de Peter, algún vírus o peste, pero no el mero afecto nacido de forma tan pura e inocente en el pecho de alguien que apenas llegaba a comprender los misterios que unen a dos personas. En efecto, sólo un misterio podía haber unido un chico de aspecto casi angelical con un monstruo como Peter.

– P-Perdón si te he contado todo esto – se excusó Max, acongojado – no debía meterte en mis problemas, ciertamente tendrás los tuyos y…

– No te preocupes – interrumpió el bicolor, haciendo un gesto con la mano – en realidad me pareció interesante lo que me has contado. .¿Dónde vives ahora?.

– He arrendado un pequeño departamento en el suburbio, no es la gran cosa, pero es lo que me alcanza. Debo ahorrar mucho para que me llegue hasta el fin del mes mi salario… por ejemplo, tomando este _capuccino_ no comería el último día del mes – replicó Max, forzando una sonrisa en su expresión triste.

– Es por mi cuenta – murmuró Kai quien, después de hurgarse los bolsillos, extendió su limpio y blanco pañuelo a Max – toma, sécate esas lágrimas que quieren salir y tú no los dejas.

– G-Gracias – replicó el menor, quien obedeció lo que Kai ordenó de un modo casi encantador, según el concepto del bicolor – vaya, qué increíble, traes pañuelos en los bolsillos.

– .¿Y eso qué tiene de increíble?. – preguntó el ruso, interesado.

– Siempre creí que apenas las personas de edad lo hacían. Tú tienes casi mi edad, .¿o no?.

– La tuya más cinco – replicó Kai, extendiendo los cinco dedos de su mano izquierda.

– Pues no parece – agregó Max, aparentemente más tranquilo – cuando hablas pareces mucho mayor, muy adulto, talvez. El pañuelo…

– No es problema – interrumpió Kai, quien lo tomó de vuelta y lo guardó – quizás debas alejarte más de Peter, si dices que no te ama…

– Pienso lo mismo, pero luego me siento tan culpable, como si estuviera traicionando su confianza… .¡hmpf! No sé de qué hablo, él se olvidó de mí hace mucho tiempo y soy el único tonto que cree en él – Max meneó la cabeza con brusquedad – deberás pensar que soy el mayor idiota del mundo, .¿verdad?.

– Al contrario – replicó el ruso, esbozando una leve sonrisa – me parece interesante, en realidad, que existieran personas así. Me hacen creen que aún existen seres capaces de amar. Aunque si direccionaras eso que sientes a otra persona, sería magnífico.

– Quisiera no poder amar nunca más – murmuró el rubio.

– .¡Nunca más digas eso!. – exclamó Kai, dando un golpe en la mesa que sobresaltó a Max – _nunca_ repitas tal cosa, .¿entiendes?. Hablas eso porque no sabes cómo es desesperador no amar. Es un estado donde no importa más nada, ni alcanzar objetivos, ni preocuparse por los demás e incluso por uno mismo. Sientes que quieres morir… o peor aún: que has nacido con el único objetivo de morir. Que es la única tarea que te cede el destino. Comprendo que sufras por el amor que no se corresponde, Max, pero _nunca_ quieras sufrir por no amar, por el deseo de sentir algo por otra persona y que tal deseo nunca aparezca, porque ya se ha extinguido hace mucho de tu interior…

La sorprendida expresión del rubio no se desvaneció cuando Kai terminó de hablar. En verdad, lo impresionó el modo casi ferviente con que defendió su tesis; no se había asustado, en verdad, apenas fue tomado por una curiosidad que provenía de las agradables aunque adustas facciones de su interlocutor. El bicolor se contuvo al observar la reacción de Max.

– Siempre existen otras oportunidades – murmuró Kai, finalizando su disertación con un sorbo de su café.

– .¿Vienes siempre aquí?. – se interesó el rubio, cambiando de asunto.

– En verdad, no, fue apenas una suerte que estuve aquí ayer, no frecuento este sitio.

– Yo tampoco – mencionó Max, con una sonrisa más genuína.

– Entonces fue una suerte lo que pasó ayer – dijo Kai, apoyando su mentón sobre un puño cerrado y mirando con fijeza al ojiazul – caso contrario, no te conocería.

– Apenas estaba aquí porque queda de camino a mi trabajo, y aproveché al salir para escribir aquella carta – susurró Max.

– Cuando leí aquella carta… sentí una envidia tremenda del tal Peter a quien iba direccionado – mencionó el bicolor, pensativo – más bien hubiera querido recibir yo aquella misiva.

– .¿E-En serio?. – tartamudeó Max, atónito.

– Claro. Más aún después de conocer al remitente – añadió Kai, guiñándole un ojo.

El rubio se sonrojó notablemente, haciendo que sus pecas desaparecieran casi. No sabía si debía sentirse halagado por el elogio de un desconocido o avergonzado porque, aparentemente, Kai se le estaba insinuando. Max estaba cansado de elogios falsos y estúpidos, pero por alguna razón las palabras del ruso tenían una veracidad indiscutible, podía percibirlo por la sinceridad de su pronunciación y la suavidad de su volumen. Estaba diciéndolo de verdad, no intentaba impresionarlo.

– Esto… .¿Debo entender que no tienes relaciones con alguien actualmente?. – inquirió Max, recompuesto.

– Tengo una orgía de trabajo diariamente, pero supongo que eso no cuenta como una relación en la acepción de la palabra – contestó Kai – quizás me vendría bien estar con alguien. Pero yo soy malhumorado, fastidioso, irritado, odioso, perfeccionista, tengo un pésimo carácter, detesto las personas frívolas y las estupideces que eventualmente digan.

– Oh, vaya – sopesó el rubio, exhibiendo una relampagueante sonrisa – con un currículum así creo que difícilmente atraerías a alguien.

– Es cierto, tendría que ser… alguien así como tú, por ejemplo – sugirió el bicolor.

– .¿Y por qué como yo?.

– Hmmm… me gustaría tener a alguien que me esperara, algo así. Que lo vea feliz cuando yo llegue a casa, que le agrade mis demostraciones de cariño y que me corresponda. Que me haga sentir importante en su vida. Que le fascine mis sorpresas y apoye mis decisiones. Que sea dulce, tierno, y no tan cursi como estoy siendo yo ahora.

Ante la última asertiva el rubio estalló en carcajadas, en una extraña risa que parecía tanto más rara porque esta sí era auténtica. Max había estado ansioso y triste en las últimas semanas, lo suficiente como para no tener fuerzas de esbozar una sonrisa siquiera; pero esta era la primera ocasión que tenía de reír así, de forma tan libre, dejando que el bálsamo de esa pequeña y efímera alegría untara su alma deshecha por las preocupaciones y el temor. Dejó de reír y, en su reemplazo, soltó un suspiro, aliviado, los músculos de su rostro aparecían más relajados.

– Puede que seas todo eso, Kai, aunque a veces eres chistoso.

– Pero eso porque sólo tú le hallas gracia a lo que digo – replicó el bicolor.

– .¿Y no era para ser?.

– Las cosas suenan distintas para aquellos con quienes tenemos alguna especie de afinidad – acotó el ruso, bebiendo el último sorbo de su café.

– Yo… lo siento, Kai, pero debo marcharme ya – dijo Max, en tono de disculpa.

– Bien, ya está casi oscureciendo, de modo que también me marcharé. .¿A dónde vas tú?.

– A mi casa.

– Tengo un coche esperándome, te llevaré – indicó Kai.

– .¿Un coche te espera?. – repuso Max, sorprendido – yo pensaba que esas cosas sólo sucedían con esos personajes adinerados de las películas.

– Hum… ya sabes, las películas suelen mentir mucho – dijo el bicolor benévolamente.

Kai se encaminó al balcón del establecimiento y pagó la cuenta, siguió al rubio hasta el automóvil que lo aguardaba afuera. A Max no le pareció ni remotamente que aquél vehículo donde se acomodarían tranquilamente unas siete personas debería recibir el nombre de "coche", dado su tamaño y los detalles cromados que enceguecían la vista. Un hombre alto y vestido como un maestro de ópera se adelantó y, para su espanto, le abrió la puerta al rubio. El chico llegó a sentirse aprensivo al acomodarse sobre el mullido tapizado del asiento, como temiendo estropearlo con su peso. Era inmenso, lujoso e increíble. No era un coche, era una limusina. La única cosa mayor en que había subido antes era, según recordaba, en el tren subterráneo.

– Bien, Joe, toma la avenida principal y luego a la derecha, por el paseo de los álamos – indicó Kai, quien después presionó un botón y un vidrio automático comenzó a subir, separando al chofer de los pasajeros detrás. El potente motor puso en marcha el vehículo, conduciéndolos con toda la comodidad que los amortiguadores hidráulicos podrían proporcionar.

– .¿Cómo sabes que es ahí?. – preguntó el rubio, quien no sabía con qué sorprenderse más.

– Has puesto tu dirección en el sobre – replicó Kai, encogiéndose de hombros. Encendió el equipo estereofónico que estaba a su lado.

– Tienes un automóvil… genial – opinó el rubio, a falta de adjetivos más completos para definir su entera sorpresa – debes ser una persona millonaria, supongo.

– Bah, no me gusta que me traten así – dijo Kai, restándole importancia al hecho – detesto las personas que se ponen serviles o falsas por lo que tengo.

– .¡Debes vivir en una casa inmensa!. – musitó Max, imaginando cuán grande sería.

– .¿Nunca te enseñaron que no debes aceptar transporte de desconocidos?. – interrumpió el bicolor, sacando a Max de sus divagaciones.

– .¿Qué?.

– Sí, tú eres bonito y completamente apetecible, de modo que yo, siendo un desconocido, podría simplemente ponerme encima de ti, sacarte toda tu ropa y hacerte mío al menos un par de veces antes que me dé ganas de descansar – sugirió Kai. El rostro de Max adquirió un tono ceniciento.

– .¿Ha-hablas en serio?. – balbuceó el rubio, perplejo.

– Claro que no. Apenas bromeo – agregó el bicolor, con una sonrisa. El ojiazul también sonrió, aunque no muy convencido.

– .¿Harías eso, Kai?. – insistió el rubio.

– .¿Con alguien?. Imposible. Y contigo mucho menos – replicó el ruso – aún tengo ideales que me gustaría seguir, entre ellos que yo quiera a alguien que también sienta algo por mí.

– .¿Entonces por qué has dicho aquello?.

– Talvez para ver cómo reaccionabas… aunque debo admitir que personas con una cierta dosis de ingenuidad son encantadoras – dijo el ruso, provocando que Max se sonrojara de nuevo.

– Yo no soy ingenuo – se defendió el rubio.

– No dije que eras. Apenas dije _con una cierta dosis_ – señaló Kai.

El traqueteo del automóvil indicó a ambos que llegaron a la calle donde Max vivía. El rubio señaló un pequeño edificio de departamentos, poco visible en la oscuridad, pero de todas formas el automóvil logró estacionarse allí. El chofer se apeó de su puesto, corriendo casi para abrir la puerta a ambos pasajeros. Tanto Kai como Max quedaron allí en la acera, parados y sin saber cómo despedirse uno del otro, observándose fijamente y sin decidirse por estrecharse la mano o hacer algo. Por fin el bicolor, cediendo a un impulso extraño en él, extendió ligeramente ambos brazos, abrazó al rubio de la misma forma como Max había planeado hacer también. Permanecieron varios segundos así, con el rubio apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del ruso.

– Quisiera poder verte de nuevo – susurró quedamente Kai, el aliento tibio del ruso estremeció al ojiazul cuando lo sintió pasar por su oreja.

– M-Mañana… mañana podrás verme – contestó Max en el mismo tono, apartándose con rapidez. Hizo una ligera seña al bicolor antes de encaminarse a paso rápido por las escaleras.

El ruso permaneció allí, contemplando la silueta del rubio hasta que desapareció. Luego desvió la mirada hacia sí mismo, su camisa estaba arrugada y tibia por el calor del abrazo de Max… aquel rubio no lo amaba, pero Kai sentía que, internamente, iba despedazarse de felicidad. Tenía la vaga impresión de que era un elegido de los dioses, pocas veces en la vida sintió algo parecido con lo que estaba sintiendo ahora; era estúpido, tonto y cursi, pero Max lo había abrazado y nada más en el mundo importaba, por breves segundos sintió la suave respiración del menor sobre sí, y _creyó_ positivamente que el rubio hizo un intento algo disimulado de aspirar su propio aroma… .¿Qué más daba, si él estaba solo y Max estaba tan desamparado?. Entró en su automóvil dando un portazo.

– .¿A dónde señor?. – preguntó el chofer.

– Vámonos a casa, Joe… después vete a tomar unos tragos y tómate el día siguiente libre – replicó Kai, frotándose las manos de satisfacción.

_ Continua... _


	3. Capítulo 3

**Inesperado Encuentro - Jim Mizuhara**

_Capítulo 3_

* * *

Al día siguiente Kai estaba nuevamente en el café, sentado en el mismo sitio, esperando con impaciencia la llegada de Max. La insomne noche anterior le sirvió únicamente para divagar, intentaba explicarse por qué tenía sentimientos tan especiales por él, si era tan sólo por su aspecto, o por la desgarradora historia que le había contado, o porque existía una afinidad con la personalidad aparentemente expansiva del rubio. Sea lo que fuere, nunca antes en su vida se había sentido con tantas ganas de tenerlo bajo su observación, de protegerlo, quizá, y eso le parecía absurdo. Con tan poco tiempo de haberlo conocido, el ruso no podía asumir ninguna posición respecto a sus propios sentimientos, mucho menos en lo tocante a lo que Max podría sentir. Lo único que sabía era que Max amaba al tal Peter, y Peter era un monstruo.

El ojiazul apareció poco después, exhibiendo el mismo aspecto que el día anterior. Kai apreció los breves segundos antes que entrara, cuando el viento ondeaba sus dorados cabellos y agachaba ligeramente la cabeza, como intentándose proteger de la ráfaga. Se sacó la mochila que llevaba en la espalda y lo dejó caer en el suelo, con un ademán cansado.

– .¡Hola!. – saludó el rubio afectuosamente, sonriendo en seguida – hoy pude llegar en la hora.

– Pues eso me halaga mucho – replicó Kai, sonriendo levemente también - .¿Te gustan las trufas de chocolate?.

– .¡Oh, muchísimo!. – exclamó el rubio, sus orbes parecieron dilatarse con la pregunta.

Kai hizo una seña al atendiente, quien afirmó con la cabeza y se retiró. Se volteó nuevamente hacia Max.

– .¿Y cómo van las cosas?. – inquirió el ruso.

– .¡Pues todo bien!. – respondió el rubio, sonriente.

El bicolor hizo una pausa de treinta segundos para analizar las palabras del chico. Ayer todo estaba horrible, cargaba con una triste historia, abandonado al azar, con la mala suerte de relacionarse con un sujeto que al final se aprovechaba de él… y hoy todo estaba simplemente bien. Momentáneamente sintió envidia de Max, quería olvidar también él las cosas con tanta facilidad como el rubio lo hacía.

– .¿Pasa algo?. – preguntó el menor, meneando la cabeza.

– No, nada… ahm… .¿Te gustan las trufas de chocolate?.

– Kai… ya me preguntaste eso – cuestionó Max, extrañado.

– .¡Por supuesto!.… claro que ya pregunté eso… este lugar es muy agradable, aunque…

– .¿Sí?.

– Es muy, como decirlo… público. Hay demasiadas personas aquí.

– Hum, se supone que los cafés deban ser así, .¿no?. – replicó Max, alegremente.

– Ciertamente – murmuró el bicolor, callando al tiempo que una rebosante bandeja de trufas de chocolate se interpuso entre los dos.

– .¡Cielos, parecen deliciosos!. – repuso Max con algo de emoción en la voz, sus ojos parecían brillar de éxtasis.

– Claro – dijo Kai, al tiempo que dio un sorbo a su café, que también acababa de llegar.

– .¿Puedo decirte algo, Kai?. Se trata que estás muy raro… lo que quiero decir es que ayer parecías distinto a hoy. Como que… hoy estás más distraído.

– Es que no puedo evitar pensar en todo lo que ya hemos hablado – repuso Kai.

– .¡Ah!. Eso – replicó Max, restándole importancia al asunto.

– Sinceramente, Max… yo quisiera poder ayudarte. Me parece intolerable que vivas así como lo haces, es… horrible.

– Uno se acostumbra – dijo el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros.

– Pero yo no quiero que te acostumbres – contradijo el bicolor, mirándolo con intensidad – dame un tiempo para pensar, y prometo darte una respuesta satisfactoria en poco tiempo.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza en silencio. En realidad, no entendió ni una palabra de lo que Kai dijo, lo cual acentuó más el concepto de persona rara que le tenía al bicolor… no, raro no, "peculiar". Aunque entendía bastante bien que era alguien tan amable capaz de invitarlo a comer trufas de chocolate como si tal cosa. Deseaba compensarlo de alguna forma, aunque le abrumaba la idea de que Kai estaba haciendo tanto por él que llegaría un momento en que no podría saldar su deuda de gratitud con él; aunque el rubio no imaginaba un tercio siquiera de lo que Kai haría por él futuramente, se sentía algo avergonzado de que el ruso lo invitara por segunda vez a la cafetería. Max no desconfiaba que su sola presencia era, para el bicolor, más de lo que podría ofrecerle a cambio, bastando sólo el mínimo detalle de que también correspondiera a sus sentimientos ocultos aún.

– .¿Te gustan los deportes?. – preguntó el rubio, saliéndose con otro asunto distinto.

– No mucho… en realidad, soy pésimo con ellos, tanto más si entran muchas personas, digamos que no interactúo muy bien con grupos – replicó Kai – aunque me gusta la natación.

– Hum, se nota. Brazos y hombros bien desenvolvidos.

– .¿Y tú?.

– Yo jugaba al béisbol – repuso Max, iluminándosele de pronto la mirada – era muy bueno, .¿sabes?., lanzaba las pelotas muy rápido. Hubiera querido dedicarme a eso, pero… no siempre las cosas suceden como uno quiere. Y me dejé, aunque lo jugaba mucho en la escuela donde iba.

El bicolor pareció concentrarse con intensidad en algún pensamiento, entrecerrando un poco los ojos, y cuando volvió a sí se ruborizó súbitamente.

– Ciertamente te veías bien de uniforme – repuso Kai, rascándose el mentón.

– .¿Huh?.

– El uniforme… .¿No usaban uniformes en el equipo de béisbol?.

– .¡Ah, claro!. Era blanco con ribetes rojos. Y gorra roja, también.

Kai tosió un poco, moviéndose inquieto en su asiento. Max ciertamente no lo pudo ver, pero cuando el bicolor pensó en el chico rubio vistiendo un uniforme así tuvo una reacción bastante expansiva en ciertas regiones de sus entrepiernas. Jamás se le había ocurrido pensar en cómo quedaban vestidos quienes jugaban al béisbol, pero pensarlo incluyendo a Max era otra cosa bien distinta. Se veía hermoso, aunque interiormente Kai dudaba mucho que el chico rubio se viera mal vistiendo cualquier otra cosa… o incluso no vistiendo nada.

– Y, aparte de dedicarte al béisbol, .¿qué más querrías hacer?. – preguntó Kai, interesado.

– Hmmm… pues no sé, últimamente no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en eso – repuso Max – debo preocuparme por hoy y mañana, el futuro distante no lo sé.

– .¿Querrías volver a estudiar de nuevo?.

– .¡Oh, sí!. Eso sería fabuloso… si me sobrara tiempo – replicó el rubio, con un dejo de tristeza.

– Veremos…

– .¿Eh?.

– Pareces ser una persona tan… excelente – mencionó Kai, mirando fijamente al ojiazul – bueno, me agradas, particularmente. Es difícil que una persona me agrade así, por completo. Pero tú sí me agradas, tienes varias características que simplemente me gustan.

– .¿Por ejemplo?. – cuestionó Max, esbozando una sonrisa.

– Por ejemplo… ahm… que logras sonreírme mismo sabiendo que tienes la boca manchada de chocolate.

– .¡Oh, Kai!. – murmuró el menor, agachando inmediatamente la cabeza. Recogió con frenesí una servilleta y se lo llevó a los labios.

– Eres bonito, también… no sólo por fuera, por dentro también. Pareces ser dulce, cariñoso, amable, amistoso, alguien con quien uno quisiera vivir para todo el siempre, en síntesis… una persona ideal.

– .¡Kai!. .¡Dices eso para avergonzarme!. – balbuceó el rubio, sonrojándose fuertemente.

– Por supuesto – replicó el bicolor, meneando la cabeza – es bonito cuando te sonrojas. Te ves más interesante así.

– .¿Acaso me estás lanzando insinuaciones?. – murmuró Max, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían más.

– En absoluto. A mí no me gustan las insinuaciones – respondió Kai – yo digo las cosas directamente, y es lo que hago en este momento.

– Ahm… yo agradezco los elogios, pero… no sé si podría aceptarlos – dijo Max, sacudiendo la cabeza – últimamente las cosas andan muy confusas para mí, y… yo necesito un tiempo para pensar, o sea, para olvidar todo… tengo muchos problemas.

– Si tú quisieras, yo podría ayu…

– Yo _no_ necesito de ayuda, Kai – replicó Max, poniéndose a la defensiva – gracias.

El bicolor iba agregar algo más, pero acabó absteniéndose. Se inquietó por el tono de voz del rubio, posiblemente el chico sentía alguna especie de orgullo que lo impedía aceptar ayuda de cualquiera, y eso era comprensible sabiendo que el único contacto que tenía en la ciudad lo dejó abandonado, además que el rubio decidió no volver atrás para admitir el error, prefiriendo permanecer en esa ciudad y salir adelante. El ruso sintió una admiración mayor aún por Max, mismo creyendo que el rubio no debería recusar auxilio con tanta precipitación.

– Perdóname si te has molestado – habló al fin Kai – apenas quise agradarte.

– N-No te precupes, Kai – murmuró el rubio, apenado – yo no quise decir aquello… comprenderás que las cosas no son fáciles para mí, a veces las personas sólo quieren aprovecharse… aprovecharse como…

– Como Peter – completó el bicolor - .¿Sigues queriendo estar con él?.

– Sí, aunque no tanto – respondió Max – al comienzo fue para mí una persona especial, un amigo, pero ahora no tengo certeza.

– .¿Cómo lo conociste?. – preguntó Kai, interesado – o sea… si es que quieres contarme eso.

– Si quieres saberlo… - susurró Max, sonriendo nostálgicamente – lo conocí hace dos años atrás, cuando tenía quince, en la escuela. Peter tiene la misma edad que tú, Kai. Yo jugaba al béisbol en la escuela y él, pues… era nuestro entrenador.

– .¿Su entrenador?. – repitió el bicolor, absorto.

– Así es. Nos enseñó todas las reglas, todos los trucos del juego. Pero siempre que terminaba la práctica quedábamos nosotros dos, a solas, conversando en el campo. Un día Peter me dijo que sentía por mí algo más que amistad, yo no quise creerle, pero él me aseguro que sí. Entonces me abrazó y me dijo que me amaba.

– .¿Y luego?.

– Bueno… no pude dejar de sorprenderme. Pero Peter era alguien muy especial para mí, era más que un amigo, el me comprendía en todo y yo se lo contaba todo a él, tanto mis problemas como mis logros… él me aconsejaba o felicitaba por ellos.

– Ajá.

– Cuando estábamos a solas, Peter me demostraba realmente todo lo que me amaba, yo entonces comencé a corresponderlo. Él decía que se sentía muy feliz con eso, pero luego un día dijo que ya llevábamos algún tiempo juntos y que… deberíamos tener algo más íntimo.

El bicolor abrió desorbitadamente los ojos.

– Nuestra primera vez fue en los vestidores, después de una práctica. Para decir la verdad, no me gustó nada de aquello, pero yo no quería decepcionar a Peter. Me dijo que era el chico más feliz del mundo por estar a mi lado y porque le había demostrado mi amor hacia él accediendo a lo que hicimos. Yo era feliz porque él era feliz.

– Entonces… tú no lo _amabas_ en el sentido estricto de la palabra, .¿no es así?. – cuestionó Kai lentamente.

– Hmmm… talvez yo no conozca el significado exacto de esa palabra – replicó Max, con un suspiro – entendía el amor como hacer feliz a Peter proporcionándole lo que quisiera, apenas bastaba con que él aprobara aquello. Era menor y más tonto, quizás hoy yo sea menos tonto que antes.

– No digas eso – reconvino Kai.

– Después de un tiempo, Peter iba ser transferido de ciudad, y siguió diciéndome que le haría muy feliz que yo fuera con él. Hice lo imposible para permanecer a su lado, incluso huí de casa, hasta que me vine aquí. Pero entonces Peter mudó, se volvió más áspero conmigo… yo me sentí muy triste por sus palabras. Dedicaba buena parte de mi tiempo y de mis fuerzas para hacerlo feliz, como siempre lo quería, y ahora resultaba que no lo estaba consiguiendo más. Me dolía profundamente por el hecho de que teníamos una relación muy estrecha, entonces comencé a hacer de todo para intentar redimirme… para que yo volviera a hacerlo feliz de nuevo.

– Sorprendente…

– Pero luego descubrí la cruda y sencilla realidad: había encontrado otros chicos en el nuevo lugar donde trabajaba, entonces simplemente me dejó de lado. Me sentí despreciado y furioso a la vez, me parecía intolerable verlo hacer eso, mismo suponiendo que yo no lo amaba en toda la extensión de la palabra.

– .¿Sentiste celos por Peter?. – inquirió el bicolor, estupefacto.

– Bueno… podríamos decir que sí. Probablemente lo que sentí fue dolor porque él no supo disimular su rechazo hacía mí tan bien como yo disimulé amarlo para no defraudarle. Sencillamente me descartó sin medias palabras. Aunque no puedo negar que me gustaban muchas de sus características, a pesar de que varias de ellas eran falsas.

El rubio dio un largo sorbo a su café, dejando que sus últimas palabras flotaran al aire, mientras el bicolor las asimilaba.

– Hmmm… Kai, no me has hablado aún de ti – repuso Max, mirándolo fijamente.

– .¿Yo qué?. – cuestionó el bicolor, saliendo de la distracción.

– Pues no sé… tu vida, tus negocios, lo que sea – repuso el rubio, metiendo otra trufa en la boca.

– Yo trabajo en un escritorio – mencionó el ruso – doce horas por día. Vivo solo, no tengo tiempo para distracciones y de amores… quizás no tenga experiencias tan interesantes.

– Eres una de las veinticinco personas más adineradas del mundo, .¿no es así?. – susurró Max.

– Pues sí… .¿Lo leíste en algún sitio?.

– En el periódico. Fui yo quien compuso la columna para imprimirse – respondió el rubio, con una pronta sonrisa.

– Ah, claro… debes enterarte de muchas cosas por ese medio.

– Bueno, no tanto. Uno se preocupa más en no equivocarse con las letras que el contenido propiamente dicho. La primera vez que compuse el título del periódico me equivoqué y puse _The Sunday Tribnue_, el director quiso echarme de una buena vez pero al parecer ningún lector se dio cuenta. Son cosas que pasan – refirió Max, guiñándole un ojo juguetonamente a Kai.

– Es admirable que consigas mantener ese optimismo, Max – dijo Kai, apoyándose contra la mesa.

– Es lo único que me resta, prácticamente – musitó el rubio, bebiéndose el último sorbo de café – no sé cuánto más soportaré esto. A veces… a veces pienso que no debería haber salido de casa, así estaría con mis padres, en la escuela, rodeado de todo lo que yo apreciaba… y no solo y malditamente perdido como estoy aquí en esta ciudad…

– Sé que progresarás, Max – repuso el bicolor, tomando la mano del rubio entre las suyas.

El rubio se alteró un poco, quizás por la reacción inesperada, aunque después se recompuso, al pensar que no debería imaginar cosas por actos inocentes. Retiró cortésmente su mano de Kai, sonriendo apenado. Miró por la ventana hacia fuera.

– Es tarde… debo irme a casa ya – repuso el ojiazul en tono de disculpa.

– Yo te llevaré… aunque no de limusina, ya que no está aquí, pero detendremos un táxi – repuso Kai, dirigiéndose a la caja para pagar.

Ya en la calle, detuvieron un automóvil con los distintivos de un táxi, el cual los condujo raudamente por las calles de la ciudad. Durante todo el trayecto, el rubio permaneció extrañamente silencioso, estrechando con fuerza su mochila y mirando con fijeza hacia delante, perdido en toda suerte de divagaciones. Al bicolor no se le ocurrió ningún tema para hacer con que Max hablara, de modo que permaneció silencioso también. Cuando llegaron, ambos bajaron en la oscura calle, el ruso dejó esperando al táxi.

– .¿No me invitarás a entrar?. – repuso Kai, apoyándose contra el techo del táxi.

– Ahm… bueno, si tú quieres… - murmuró Max, no muy seguro.

Ambos entonces se adentraron en un edificio constituído por varios departamentos, el de Max estaba en el segundo piso. El rubio se palpó los bolsillos, tomó las llaves y abrió la puerta, metiendo la cabeza en el interior y retirándola poco después.

– Es que mi departamento está un poco desordenado… espero que no te importe… no tuve tiempo de arreglarlo – dijo Max a modo de disculpa.

– No te preocupes – asintió el bicolor, restándole importancia.

Probablemente Kai nunca había entrado en un departamento de aquellas dimensiones. Todas las habitaciones eran minúsculas, el cuarto de baño del ruso era más grande que la sala de Max. Había un desorden generalizado por todas partes, aunque al bicolor le pareció extrañamente encantador eso, como si toda aquella confusión fuera una señal clara de que ahí se _vivía_ y las cosas se realizaban, no como en su casa, cuya orden y limpieza hacían parecer un escenario de catálogo de muebles. Había una sábana blanca sobre el sofá, en la televisión había un aparato de videojuegos conectado; encontró a Max en la cocina, hurgando algo en el refrigerador, observó toda suerte de trastos sucios apilonados en el fregadero, probablemente del desayuno matutino tomado a toda prisa. La habitación de Max era la más organizada, flotaba en ella un extraño aroma, muy agradable y que Kai no supo a qué atribuir. La cama estaba impecablemente extendida, sobre una repisa había una pequeña colección de autitos de metal, cuya pintura parecía relucir en la oscuridad. Bajo la cama vio unas pantuflas de conejito, y sobre las almohadas reposaba un oso de felpa. Todo eso dio a Kai la más vívida impresión de que se adentró en la habitación de un inocente niño antes que la de un chico que se vio forzado a crecer y madurar por las circunstancias de la vida. Max se asustó un poco al ver a Kai recostado sobre el marco de la puerta de su habitación, sonriendo.

– Ehm… .¿Pasa algo?. – preguntó Max, sonriendo confundido.

– Debes verte muy tierno durmiendo abrazado a ese oso – replicó Kai, señalando su lecho.

– .¿E-Eso?. Bueno, cumple apenas una función… decorativa – explicó el rubio, sonrojado por la vergüenza.

– En verdad es bastante pequeño el departamento donde vives – observó Kai – aunque creo que no estás mal aquí… ciertamente no es lo ideal, pero lo posible.

– Ajá… .¿Quieres té?. – preguntó Max desde la cocina.

– .¿Después que hemos ido a la cafetería?. – cuestionó el ruso, aunque luego se encogió de hombros – bien, podríamos tomar.

Kai tuvo la sensación de que, al sentarse, iba ocupar la mitad del espacio de la cocina. Así y todo, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en una de las sillas, posiblemente proyectadas por algún ser que no pasaba de metro y cincuenta. Bebió el líquido rojo oscuro de la taza, también poseía un gusto extraño, tan extraño como el aroma de la habitación de Max.

– .¿Esto es té de qué?. – repuso Kai, interesado.

– Ah, eso es secreto – replicó Max, sonriendo abiertamente – espero que te guste.

– Sabe bien – dijo el bicolor – vaya, usas tazas de porcelana – golpeó levemente el borde de la taza - .¿Por qué no usas tazas de plástico o vidrio?. Todo el mundo las usa.

– Porque son diferentes – aclaró Max, como si tal concepto fuera completamente ajeno a Kai – no es lo mismo beber té en una taza de plástico y en otra de porcelana… contenido y recipiente no se modifican, pero sí se complementan. Talvez las tazas de porcelana sean más costosas, pero uno debe darse el gusto de usarlas, .¿no?., después de todo, yo bebo té en tazas de porcelana y tú nunca beberías un champán que viniera en botellas de plástico. Por más que únicamente se aproveche el contenido de las cosas, los recipientes también se llevan en cuenta, mismo sabiendo que ellos se romperán, se tirarán o se destruirán. Por otra parte… en mi casa sólo se usaban tazas de porcelana, entonces…

El rubio calló. Kai, al oír sus palabras, quedó algo perplejo, intentando certificarse que el dueño de las pantuflas de conejito era el mismo que dijo esas frases. En la maraña de sus elucubraciones, el bicolor sintió una iluminación a medias, de pronto comprendió lo que había en aquel estrecho departamento que hacía con que el té supiera de aquella forma y la habitación del ojiazul oliera igual. Era algo inmenso, impalpable, que había en ese sitio y no en su casa, a pesar de que Kai y Max vivían a solas en sus respectivas casas. Sabía lo que era, y aunque el nombre estaba en la punta de la lengua, no conseguía atinarle.

– Pareces pensativo, Kai – repuso el ojiazul, sorbiendo su té.

– Eres bonito, Max – dijo el bicolor por segunda vez en aquel día.

– Ya para con eso.

Kai miró atentamente el rostro del rubio. Se fijó en sus pecas, eran pocas y le daban un aire gracioso. Las contó. Sus hermosos ojos azul cobalto hacían estremecer su corazón, lo dejaba feliz. La luz del cielorraso rebotaba contra sus dorados cabellos, tan rebeldes y al mismo tiempo tan finos. Su rostro y cuello eran muy blancos, lisos, un poco sonrosados. Ciertamente un rostro agradable de contemplarse.

– Quisiera… - empezó Kai, lo que seguía a la frase y sólo aparecía en su mente era "_poder amarte y que tú me ames también, Max_".

– .¿Sí?. – atendió el rubio, solícito.

– Quisiera… yo… tengo que irme a casa – murmuró atropelladamente el bicolor, levantándose de golpe y pasando con nerviosismo la mano sobre el rostro. Se maldijo por haber perdido el coraje en un momento crucial como aquél, todas las condiciones estaban dadas y él acababa de desaprovecharlas.

– Sí, claro – replicó Max, acompañándolo hasta la puerta.

En la puerta no supieron qué decirse ni qué hacer, hubiera querido abrazar a Max ahora más que nunca, pero después de tragarse la frase más importante del día sentía que no lograría. Max pareció entender la repentina indecisión del ruso, por lo que extendió su mano a Kai, estrechándole con una sonrisa. Parecía que el bicolor sudaba a mares bajo su traje.

– Prometo que… vendré a buscarte, un día de estos, para que vayes a mi casa – repuso Kai, asintiendo varias veces – de preferencia un final de semana, así pasarás el día entero allá.

– Claro, me encantaría – replicó el rubio, alegremente.

El bicolor detuvo frenéticamente un táxi, haciendo que lo llevara con rapidez hacia su casa. Max se encerró de nuevo en su departamento, se desplomó en su lecho y abrazó al oso de felpa, cerrando fuerte los ojos… y pensando en Kai. Se dio cuenta que el serio y taciturno bicolor comenzó a atraerle, sus modales y sus palabras le daban una sensación de seguridad y confianza que Peter jamás le hizo sentir. Quiso rehuir esos pensamientos, .¿desde cuando un multimillonario como Kai iba fijarse en un chico como él, perdido, sin recursos y arrastrando una historia de amor frustrada?. Sin embargo comenzó a pensar en la última vez, cuando se abrazaron al despedirse, .¡Cómo los brazos de Kai eran fuertes!. Lo había estrechado con firmeza hacia sí, como si estuviera protegiéndolo, además el bicolor usaba una fragrancia que acabó impregnándose levemente por la ropa de Max, tenía un aroma maravilloso. El rubio suspiró quedamente, pensando si debería o no aceptar ir a casa del bicolor cuando éste se lo invitara.

El ruso pagó al táxi que lo llevó a su casa y se encaminó adentro. En su fría sala comenzó a pensar en aquello que creyó comprender en casa de Max y se concentró, intentando explicarse por qué él falló en el momento crucial de declararse. Se dio toda la razón al no decirle que lo amaba, necesitaba granjearse más la confianza del rubio para exponerle eso; un poco más de tiempo y ciertamente podría confesarle sus sentimientos, a pesar de que a Kai no se le ocurría que Max podría simplemente rechazarlo, tal era su inexperiencia en tales asuntos. Pasó sus dedos por el pulido armario de caoba, decorado con figuras de _biscuit_, y no encontró polvo en ese sitio. Las botellas de bebidas parecían estar ordenadas de acuerdo a su tamaño, el jarrón de plata que sostenía un ramo de flores naturales estaba pulido y resplandecía. Tomó una copa de cristal de un aparador, acercó su nariz a ella y notó que no olía a nada. De pronto sintió que la comprensión absoluta se adueñaba de él.

Aquello que invadía el cuarto de Max como un agradable aroma y saturaba el té que preparaba con un exquisito sabor, aquello que daba sentido a usar tazas de porcelana, aquello que parecía dar vida al caos de su departamento, aquello que llenaba el minúsculo sitio donde habitaba el rubio y no existía en ningún rincón de la vasta mansión de Kai… aquello se llamaba _calor humano_.

* * *

_Bien, hasta aquí este capi... algo parecido con el anterior, lo sé, pero se me ocurrieron diversas ideas que lo dejaron más diversificado. En el próximo capi estaré trabajando más los sentimientos de ellos, ya que Max ahora parece dudar de sí mismo en relación a lo que siente por Kai y Peter. Aguardo sus opiniones y hasta la próxima!_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Inesperado Encuentro - Jim Mizuhara**

_Capítulo 4_

* * *

El final de semana siguiente, Max estaba aún en la cama cuando escuchó un ruido afuera. El rubio había cumplido un turno extra por la noche, lo cual le hizo llegar muy tarde a su casa y se durmiera hasta las diez de la mañana; se frotó los ojos, dando un largo bostezo, y se encaminó a la ventana, sus ojos prontamente se resintieron con la luz solar y trató de minimizarla interponiendo su mano frente al rostro. Terminó despertando del todo cuando vio la limusina de Kai esperando allá abajo.

Raudamente trató de ducharse y quedar presentable antes de recibirlo, aunque le extrañaba que Kai no hubiera subido a tocar la puerta en ese lapso de tiempo. Estaba metiendo las manos en las mangas de su chaqueta cuando se acercó al imponente automóvil, con rapidez el chofer se apeó de su lugar y abrió la puerta para Max, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– El señor Kai no pudo venir – anunció el chofer, haciendo que el rubio arqueara las cejas – entonces me ordenó que viniera a buscarlo. Vamos, suba.

El rubio se metió en el coche, el cual lo tuvo fascinado los quince minutos que tardaron para cruzar de un extremo a otro de la ciudad. Estaba sólo en una limusina y su curiosidad tremenda lo llevó a explorar cada rincón que hubiera, quedando sorprendido con todos los detalles que poseía. Aún estaba en eso cuando se metieron en el patio de la mansión de Kai, utilizando un portón trasero, y el chofer vino a abrir la puerta, sorprendiendo a Max con la cabeza metida bajo el asiento.

– Ya llegamos – repuso el chofer, sin poder reprimir una risita.

– .¿Sí?.

Max saltó de la limusina y sus orbes se encontraron con algo parecido al palacio ése donde viven los reyes de Inglaterra. Al menos fue eso lo que pensó, cuando recordó de un recorte periodístico que utilizó la semana pasada en su trabajo. Había un jardín inmenso, verde, con canteros de flores dispuestos simétricamente y las mismas flores parecían florecer todas a un mismo tiempo, como si alguna autoridad invisible les ordenara que así fuera. Había palmeras que se mecían con el viento, formando un corredor hasta la puerta de entrada, y enredaderas en las rejas que rodeaban la propiedad, la cual parecía perderse de vista. Kai lo vio llegando y se dirigió a él con rapidez, posiblemente se aprovechó de la momentánea perplejidad del rubio ante la visión para abrazarlo rápidamente, antes que se diera cuenta. El ojiazul parpadeó diversas veces.

– .¡Hola, Max!. – saludó el bicolor, estrechándole la mano después.

– .¿Vives aquí?. – fue lo único que Max logró atinar.

– Sí, mi humilde casa – repuso Kai, sonriendo ante el asombro del menor – vamos, estaba esperándote.

Max fue siguiendo al ruso, el cual vestía exactamente como lo vio antes, excepto por el hecho de que no llevaba saco y la camisa blanca aparecía con grandes manchones rojos en todas partes. Tampoco olía a perfume, pero sí a otra cosa.

– Que bueno que has llegado, Max. Me alegro mucho que aceptaste mi invitación, precisamente estaba terminando de preparar la salsa – mencionó Kai, entrando en la cocina.

– .¿Tú cocinas?. – preguntó el rubio, sorprendido.

– No siempre, tengo dos cocineros que lo hacen. En todo caso, decidí hacerlo yo mismo porque tú eres un… invitado especial. .¿Qué cosas, no?. El multimillonario Kai Hiwatari, cocinando y manchándose de salsa.

– Vaya…

– .¿No cocinas también?. – preguntó el ruso.

– No. En donde trabajo nos dan almuerzo – repuso Max.

– Hmmm… pero no comerás allá esto que estoy preparando, te lo aseguro.

– Tienes una casa muy bonita, Kai – dijo el rubio, paseando la mirada por la inmensa e impecable cocina.

– No es bonita, es… grande y cómoda – mencionó el bicolor – el adjetivo "bonito"… sólo si estamos hablando de ti, tú sí eres bonito.

– Oh, Kai…

– No me dirás que no. Considérate un afortunado porque te lo digo, no elogio mucho las personas, y mucho menos las invito a mi casa y me pongo a cocinar para ellas.

– Ciertamente – replicó el rubio – gracias por haberme invitado, Kai.

– Tu sola presencia ya lo paga todo – dijo Kai, guiñándole un ojo – hmmm… alcaparras, nuez-moscada, pimentón dulce… y…

– .¿Puedo ayudarte?. – murmuró el rubio, levantándose de la silla.

– .¡Je!. No te preocupes, Maxie… .¿Puedo llamarte así, Maxie?.

– .¡Por supuesto!. – acordó el ojiazul, sonriente.

– De acuerdo, entonces… Maxie suena algo… tierno.

– .¡Hmpf!.

– Eres encantador incluso cuando rezongas – agregó Kai – ya está – tomó el recipiente cobrizo que estaba encima de la estufa y lo llevó al comedor.

– .¿Ya está el almuerzo?. – el rubio siguió a Kai.

Max contempló la extensión interminable de la mesa que había en el comedor, daba cabida exactamente a dieciocho invitados. En uno de sus extremos la mesa estaba puesta para dos, siendo el lugar del bicolor en la cabecera y el de Max, al lado izquierdo de Kai. Omitiendo el hecho de que los platos eran de porcelana francesa con detalles en oro y que las copas eran de fino cristal italiano, el rubio nunca se enfrentó a tantos cubiertos juntos. Había cuatro cubiertos a cada lado de su plato, y más dos enfrente, siendo que todos eran cuchillos, cucharas y tenedores de todas las dimensiones. El indeciso chico los observó atentamente, haciendo un esfuerzo por adivinar la función de cada uno. Kai sonrió al verlo.

– .¿Sabes usarlos, no?.

– Hmmm… no – murmuró Max, suspirando con decepción – no uso tantos cubiertos así.

– .¿Y que tal así?. – dijo Kai, recogiendo todos los utensilios y dejándole apenas uno de cada.

– .¡Eso es mejor!.

El rubio insistió en servirse él sólo, aunque a primera vista no supo de qué se trataba aquello, ni si sería prudente comerlo en tal cantidad. De todos modos terminó por fijar su mirada en Kai, en búsqueda de aprobación; el bicolor meneó la cabeza afirmativamente.

– Cordero con salsa al escabeche – anunció el bicolor – y arroz integral, por supuesto.

– Hummm… Kai, cocinas muy bien – dijo Max, probando bocado – esto sabe increíble.

– Qué bueno que te guste – asintió Kai – hace siglos que no cocinaba esto.

– Te digo que…

– .¿Dime?.

– Vaya…

– .¿Pasa algo, Max?. – preguntó el bicolor, inquieto.

– No, apenas pensaba…hay varios periodistas importantes allá en el periódico donde trabajo que serían capaces de cualquier cosa por sacar una fotografía de tu jardín y hablarte por el micrófono del portón, mientras que yo… estoy aquí y almorzando contigo – repuso el rubio, exhibiendo una de sus sonrisas.

– Pero es diferente… tú no estás aquí para entrevistarme ni sacar fotografías, pero sí porque te he invitado. Y cuando tengas oportunidad de hablar con ellos, diles que me fastidian las fotografías y que hablen de mí en los periódicos, tanto más si crean intrigas sobre mí.

– .¿Y por qué yo, entonces?. – cuestionó Max, intrigado.

– Porque tú eres… como decirlo… especial. Como sea, el punto es que sucedieron coincidencias por las cuales acabamos conociéndonos, .¿No es así?., siento una gran afinidad por ti, Max.

– .¿E-En serio?.

– .¿Crees en el destino?.

– Hmmm… quizás no – objetó el rubio, llevándose el tenedor a la boca – si existiera no estaría dando tumbos hasta ahora.

– .¿Diste tumbos?.

– No podría decir que todo lo que pasó hasta el momento fueron logros… en realidad, acabé perdiendo muchas cosas en el transcurso de los años, apenas voy sobrellevando.

– Frunces la comisura de la boca – observó Kai, sonriendo levemente – cambiemos de asunto…

– .¡Claro!. .¿Te gustan los _donuts_?. – soltó el rubio, abruptamente.

– .¿Los… qué?.

– _Donuts_. Aquellas rosquillas así, grandes, que tienen un…

El ruso soltó una gran carcajada, dejando confuso a Max.

– .¿Dije algo chistoso?. – preguntó el rubio, parpadeando diversas veces.

– Me da risa cómo explicas la cosa – señaló Kai – pareces un niño.

– .¿Un… niño?.

– Oh, sí… pero no te ofendas, apenas se trata que no oigo tales descripciones todos los días, por eso me hace gracia… en todo caso, no conozco eso que hablas. .¿Saben bien?.

– .¡Cómo no!. – replicó Max, no dando cabida a objeciones - .¿Por qué no conoces?. Son comunes en cualquier sitio.

– Quizás no voy en muchos lugares – explicó Kai – a veces uno puede pasarse la vida entera sin conocer determinadas cosas.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, el bicolor trajo de postre dulce de higos, el cual no fue bien visto por Max. Frunció su nariz ante el aspecto nada atractivo que poseía, lo cual hizo reír nuevamente a Kai. El bicolor percibió que Max lo hacía reír más que lo normal, lo cual hacía con que se sintiera mejor consigo mismo; tenía modales y frases que lo subyugaban, le resultaba imposible sustraerse ante la aparente inocencia con que actuaba. Llegó incluso a pensar que el modo como se manchó sus labios de almíbar era una provocación inconsciente por parte del rubio.

Después del almuerzo, el bicolor decidió recorrer su vasta propiedad con el chico rubio, mostrándole los sitios que podría tener interés para él. Se mostró especialmente impresionado por la piscina de proporciones casi olímpicas que tenía en el patio trasero, el salón de juegos exclusivo que ocupaba una gran sala, en el cual uno podría pasarse el día entero sumergido en el ocio sin preocuparse por nada más. Max quedó sorprendido cuando el ruso le enseñó el gran salón de bailes con la que su casa contaba, al rubio no se le antojaba que tales instalaciones existían aún. La vista desacostumbrada del menor a los lujos insignificantes lo llevaban a examinar cada araña de cristal, cada cortina, cada diván que veía, mezclándose en su mente piezas de altísimo valor con otros pertenecientes a museos. Silenciosamente el bicolor lo llevó hasta otra dependencia, cuyas luces apagadas no daban pista de qué se localizaría allí.

Kai encendió una débil lámpara que dejó ver una cama cubierta por unas cubrecamas de seda reverberante, de color salmón claro, con tres almohadas de plumas, del mismo color. Las ventanas del aposento estaban cortinadas, el piso recubierto por una mullida alfombra de color encarnado ahogaba sus pasos; la mortecina luz reflejaba por un espejo biselado, montado en una de las paredes, la cual también daba contra un inmenso guardarropa de proporciones amenazadoras, tanto por el color de caoba oscuro como por las tallas de sus puertas, dándoles casi un aspecto de portales de templos. El rubio observó aquello, confundido.

– .¿Tu habitación?. – aventuró Max, perplejo de encontrarse en ese sitio.

Las orbes del ruso parecían arder casi con la poca luz que le llegaba al rostro, escrutó a Max de tal forma que el rubio no pudo menos que sentir algunos escalofríos por la traspasante mirada de Kai. El bicolor hizo un rápido e imperceptible movimiento, estirando con fuerza uno de los extremos del tapete; Max lanzó un pequeño grito de sobresalto, dando un resbalón y cayendo hacia atrás. Por una fracción de segundo esperó caer al suelo, instintivamente lanzó sus brazos hacia abajo intentando detener la caída, sin embargo, terminó cayendo en un sitio más alto y blando que lo esperado.

El mismo tiempo que Max tardó en caer, el bicolor tuvo para quedar cerca de él; no sólo cerca, pero casi encima. Al abrir sus ojos, el rubio encontró a Kai mucho más próximo de lo esperado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la sedosa superficie de su lecho contempló fijamente el rostro del bicolor, percibió que sus fuertes brazos estaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo, como temiendo que el menor huyera; Kai apretó sus puños, plegando las cubrecamas entre sus dedos por el nerviosismo que sentía. Max respiraba con rapidez, expectante por lo que Kai haría.

Al bicolor las azules orbes de Max nunca le parecieron tan hermosas y sobrecogedoras cuando, al acercarse a su rostro, se abrieron lo máximo posible, demostrando una sorpresa que no conseguía traducirse a palabras. Sus respiraciones se entrechocaban por la proximidad, Max tragó en seco y su tórax comenzó a moverse pronto cuando percibió que el abdomen del ruso se repegaba contra el suyo. Kai apartó unos mechones del rostro de Max, sin decir palabra. Entreabrió su boca y se acercó más al rubio, cerrando después los ojos al percibir que había encontrado los labios de Max.

Al rubio casi se le fue el alma del cuerpo cuando los labios de Kai tocaron los suyos, la indescriptible sensación se incrementó ya que el ruso fue cerrando sus brazos hasta rodear completamente a Max entre ellos. El alterado rubio no hizo cuestión de moverse ni evadirse del contacto, sentía un miedo casi paralizante por lo que el bicolor hacía, aunque después de los tiernos mordisqueos por parte de Kai acabaron venciéndolo y terminó accediendo, entreabriendo levemente sus labios y dejando que el bicolor se adentrara, atrapando de inmediato la lengua de Max y jugueteando con ella. La ahogada y superficial respiración del rubio no parecía alarmar a Kai, quien con una concentración infinita sometía al rubio en su profundo, ardiente y ansioso beso, estrechándolo por entero contra su cuerpo de manera voluptuosa, mientras que el menor apenas apoyaba tímidamente sus manos sobre los hombros de Kai, no atreviéndose a abrazarlo. La resistencia de Max terminó a los pocos minutos, sucumbiendo a las exigencias del ruso se dejó llevar por sus deseos y comenzaron a besarse con un ardoroso desespero, ahogando pequeños gemidos en el interior de sus bocas que insistían en permanecer unidas. Apenas se apartaron cuando ambos sintieron que la falta de aire acabaría por desfallecer a uno de ellos; sus mejillas estaban muy rojas, y su respiración, profunda y rápida.

– .¡K-Kai!. – balbuceó el rubio, completamente alterado.

– Maxie…

– E-Eres… eres la primera persona que… me ha besado así – repuso el chico, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Kai.

– .¿Qué?. – pronunció el bicolor, azorado.

– Es que… Peter nunca me ha besado de esa forma… y no permitía que yo lo besara a él tampoco – murmuró el rubio, muy apenado.

– .¿Cómo?. – replicó Kai, frunciendo el ceño e intentando controlarse - .¿Cómo es posible que ames a semejante ser que… que ni siquiera te ha besado jamás?. .¿Y que tampoco se importa por tu bienestar?. .¿Y que demuestra todo eso?. N-No, Max, yo… no puedo tolerar eso, es absurdo, no puedo y no iré creer que alguien tan increíble y hermoso como tú puede someterse a ese tipo de relación, sencillamente… no me entra en la cabeza. Maxie, yo te he besado porque… yo sí siento por ti cosas buenas, como si nosotros dos hubiéramos sido predestinados a encontrarnos y conocernos y… .¿Max?.

El pétreo silencio que el rubio guardaba alarmó a Kai. Sus ojos, aunque seguían siendo azules y muy bellos, no reflejaban sentimientos correspondidos al bicolor; apenas seguía allí, como esperando una explicación más convincente para lo que Kai hizo. El ruso parpadeó diversas veces, confundido, intentando comprender por qué Max no demostraba alguna expresión de entendimiento o reciprocidad de anhelos. El bicolor se incorporó, poniéndose de pie, Max lo imitó.

– Yo aún amo a Peter – anunció Max, para consternación del bicolor.

– No lo puedes estar diciendo en serio, Max… la última vez que hablamos habías dicho que ni estabas seguro que era eso – agregó Kai, intentando hacer con que cambiara de idea.

– Sea lo que fuere, Kai, yo… aún tengo una relación con él – replicó el rubio, mientras el ruso sentía algo parecido a un gélido puñal atravesándole el pecho – nosotros no terminamos nada, por así decirlo. Tú eres una persona genial, Kai, pero yo y Peter llevamos más tiempo juntos y…

La mirada de Kai se perdió en el vacío mientras Max parecía disculparse. El ruso no quería oír nada de aquello, ahora más que nunca no entendía cómo era posible que personas en su perfecto juicio, inteligentes y con poder de discernimiento, así como era Max, eran capaces de someterse con tanta ceguera a gente desalmada y sin escrúpulos en nombre de una relación. Él _sí_ tenía sentimientos buenos hacia el rubio, .¿Acaso no conseguía verlo?. Lo había demostrado, incluso. Kai no sentía compasión por la situación de Max, por el hecho de que tenía una vida destrozada y se había privado de tantas cosas buenas a su edad, simplemente lo _amaba_, amaba a aquel ojiazul pecoso que se negaba a aceptarlo. Eso contribuía más para que no quisiera oírlo.

– Entonces perdóname que haya cometido el error de besarte – musitó Kai, en tono cortante y decepcionado.

– No tienes por qué disculparte – argumentó Max, algo arrepentido – lo siento mucho, Kai.

– Lo… .¿sientes?. – repitió el ruso, con una voz ahogada – puede que sea precipitado, Max, pero lo que yo siento es verdadero.

– Entiendo eso – susurró el rubio, intentando amenizar la situación que parecía empeorar a cada momento – pero es que… no puedo. Sinceramente, Kai, es muy rápido para que me digas eso, no sé realmente cómo quedo con Peter y… yo necesito pensarlo más. Siento que traicionaré su confianza si le doy la espalda y lo dejo…

– .¿De qué rayos hablas?. – exclamó Kai, enfurecido - .¿Acaso no te ha dejado él primero con toda la hipocresía posible?. .¿Ya has notado que Peter no se importa contigo, hasta el punto de buscar a otros sin comunicártelo siquiera?. Tienes por novio a una persona cínica y monstruosa, Max, es la cosa más idiota que puede ocurrírsele a alguien.

El bicolor frenó sus impulsos de soltar cosas peores al mirar más detenidamente al pequeño rubio, sus celestes orbes reverberaban por las lágrimas, su mentón se estremecía levemente. Kai bajó la mirada algunos segundos, cerrando con fuerza los ojos y suspirando hondamente. Se acercó al rubio y lo estrechó contra sí, aunque Max permaneció sin moverse y no lo rodeó con sus brazos tampoco.

– Lo siento, Max, yo… no quiero discutir ni tampoco pelear contigo, simplemente…

– Quiero ir a mi casa – murmuró el rubio, su voz parecía obstruida por el llanto.

– .¿Ya?.

– Déjame ir a mi casa, Kai.

– D-De acuerdo…. .¿Podría acompañarte?.

– No te molestes.

– Max – el bicolor tomó la mano del ojiazul, sujetándolo antes que partiera - .¿Podré… verte de nuevo?.

– Quién sabe…

– Prometo no hacer más ninguna tontería – la voz de Kai comenzaba a sonar casi desesperada.

– No has hecho ninguna tontería – replicó Max suavemente.

– .¿Lo pensarás?.

– .¿Qué?.

– Lo que te he dicho.

– Eres apresurado, Kai – susurró el rubio, sonriendo levemente – deja que el tiempo resuelva las cosas.

"_Deja que el tiempo resuelva las cosas_", repitió el bicolor mentalmente. La frase del ojiazul lo estremeció: .¿Cuánto tiempo?. .¿Días, semanas, meses… años?. No conseguía pensar en función de plazos inacabables, necesitaba fechas precisas, horas determinadas, le parecía inconcebible realizar cosas importantes sin que el tiempo representara un papel crucial, sin embargo, ese tiempo debía ser cuidadosamente medido. Kai soltó los dedos del rubio, el cual dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la limusina que lo aguardaba afuera. La última cosa que pudo ver del chico fueron sus sedosos cabellos meciéndose al sabor del viento, como si indirectamente de ellos recibiera un velado adiós. El bicolor apoyó la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta, abrumado.

"_.¡Estaba todo mal, todo mal, todo mal!._"pensó el furioso bicolor. No se le había ocurrido que Max lo rechazaría de esa forma, en su mente estaban todos correctos los pasos que había seguido y lo que más le dolía era que había citado a Peter, el mismo a quien Kai deseaba hacer olvidar. El bicolor se derrumbó sobre un diván, echando su cabeza para atrás, deseando ansiosamente obtener una respuesta sobre cómo podría recuperar de nuevo la confianza del rubio, el cual, más que nunca ahora, parecía haberse afectado.

El chico rubio agradeció al chofer cuando lo hizo llegar a su departamento, se apeó de la limusina y rápidamente subió por las escaleras. Se sentía horrible. Entró en su habitación y se encerró en ella, acurrucándose sobre las almohadas; él sabía que su carácter naturalmente extrovertido era apreciado por los demás, pero nunca creyó que alguien como Kai lo malinterpretaría de tal manera, a punto de tomarse la liberalidad de atraparlo y besarlo de aquella forma. Pero Max no se resentía en absoluto por el beso propiamente dicho… le pareció la cosa más hermosa y agradable que le sucedió en los últimos tiempos, nunca antes lo besaron, ni siquiera Peter lo había hecho, pero cuando Kai tocó sus labios con los suyos, de inmediato un gélido escalofrío se deslizó por su espinilla, dejándolo paralizado en ese instante. Había alguna cosa en el beso del bicolor que le transmitía la idea de la sinceridad de sus sentimientos, era algo que nunca sentía cuando estaba con Peter, mismo cuando le decía a él que era feliz de su lado. Pero en su atormentado interior no había cabida para más opciones, sus sentimientos más nobles se volcaban en quien no le correspondía más, mientras que rechazaba a quien sentía amor verdadero por él. Max cerró con fuerza los ojos, mientras un par de lágrimas se escurrieron, silenciosas, de encuentro a las sábanas.

– Kai… - murmuró el rubio, quedamente, mientras se frotaba los ojos contra las almohadas - .¿Por qué haces eso conmigo?.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

A la mañana siguiente, Max se arrastró cabizbajo hacia su trabajo, había dormido poco la noche anterior y sentía falta de más sueño. Varios de sus compañeros de trabajo habían percibido su desánimo cuando fue a ocupar su puesto, frente a la mesa donde debía componer los tipos mayores para las primeras planas del periódico; el rubio se frotaba insistentemente los ojos, algo enrojecidos por la noche mal dormida y eventuales lágrimas que también escurrieron. El malhumorado jefe de sección echó una mirada severa sobre Max, los otros empleados prontamente se voltearon a sus trabajos ya que presentían que algo malo sucedería si seguían observándolos.

– .¡Mizuhara!. – tronó el jefe, con aspereza - .¿Qué mala cara es ésa?.

– L-Lo siento, señor, es que… ayer no dormí muy bien – repuso el rubio, tratando de mantener los ojos lo más abierto posible.

– .¡De seguro en alguna fiestecilla y ni se acordó de sus responsabilidades!. – replicó el jefe, frunciendo el ceño – vaya a componer los tipos para el tablero de clasificados, .¡Muévase!.

El hombre salió en un rompante de la sala, dejando el recinto en un silencio absoluto. Max hizo una mueca de disgusto, detestaba hacer el trabajo que su jefe acababa de asignarle y con el sueño que traía debía prestar atención redoblada. Miró con desesperanza la gran rejilla donde estaban los tipos de imprenta, cada hueco contenía decenas de letras invertidas grabadas en metal ceniciento, todas ellas sucias de tinta y que inevitablemente acababa manchando a quien trabajaba con ellos. Max abrió la boca pero no dijo nada al ver las cinco hojas llenas de clasificados para ese día, sería un trabajo inmenso en el cual no debía equivocarse. Con un suspiro apoyó el marco de la impresora en la mesa, cogió de mala gana un puñado de tipos y comenzó a encajarlos.

Sucesivamente fue colocando las letras, anunciando a alguien que deseaba vender su automóvil, alguien más que ponía su casa en venta, otro que ofrecía servicios de lavandería, servicios de mecánica, construcciones en general, más alguien que deseaba vender una motocicleta… de repente se detuvo en seco. Miró, incrédulo, el siguiente aviso que debía componer, el puñado de tipos se escurrió de sus manos y se deslizaron ruidosamente sobre la mesa mientras recorría vorazmente las líneas del siguiente anuncio.

**Max M. **

**Quiero que me perdones. **

**Yo te amo mucho, espero **

**que entiendas algún día. **

**Deseo verte de nuevo. **

**Kai H**.

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír, le pareció increíble que el bicolor hubiera pagado un anuncio con el sólo objetivo de que él lo leyera. Quedó indeciso durante algunos segundos, intentando decidirse por publicar o no dicho anuncio. Max decidió no publicarlo, manchándolo de tinta y anulándolo, pero en su interior se sentía casi feliz por el gesto de Kai. Pero cada vez que pensaba en el bicolor, sentía una puntada de culpa por hacerlo a espaldas de Peter, quien hasta aquel momento no se había aparecido en el departamento de Max y ni siquiera lo visitó. Con ánimo un poco más renovado prosiguió su tarea, el cual a duras penas terminó a tiempo de enviar a los talleres, ganándose más una reprimenda por parte de su jefe.

El bicolor, sentado cómodamente en su sillón de cuero, recibió el ejemplar matutino del periódico al poco rato de haber salido a las calles. Ansiosamente salteó todas las páginas hasta detenerse en los clasificados, leyó apresuradamente columna por columna y, perplejo, notó que su anuncio no se había puesto. Su expresión se ensombreció aún más cuando volvió a recorrer la hoja, prestando atención en cada palabra, y tuvo certeza de que no había salido. .¿Había leído Max su anuncio, o por distracción de alguien no se había puesto en la lista, perdiéndose quién sabe dónde?. Se sintió tentado por llamar al periódico para reclamar, aunque se abstuvo, a esas alturas ya le había parecido suficiente osadía redactar un anuncio así, no quería empeorar las cosas para él y mucho menos para Max, a quien aún no le había preguntado qué ocupación exactamente él tenía dentro del periódico. Arrugó desconsideradamente el periódico y lo arrojó al bote de basura, resuelto a verlo esa misma noche en su departamento.

La acostumbrada introversión del bicolor se acentuó más ese día para quienes trabajaban para él. Hacía las cosas de modo automático, deteniéndose menos para pensar en sus acciones y ejecutándolos mecánicamente, cosa que se extendió hasta en el almuerzo, su mirada clavada en algún punto del infinito dejó a más de un empleado suyo con las ganas de saber las razones. Kai sentía que deseaba abrazar de nuevo al rubio, estrecharlo contra sí y protegerlo de todas las cosas absurdas que insistían en gravitar a su alrededor, se sentía en su derecho ya que él podía costear cualquier cosa posible, dinero nunca sería problema… excepto que todo su dinero era incapaz de comprar el afecto de Max. El bicolor nunca se había topado con algo tan inmanejable y abstracto como el amor y el afecto de otra persona, era algo que no podía comprar, cambiar ni transferir, pero sí recibirlo o darlo desinteresadamente, aunque tales conceptos no se aplicaban lógicamente a billetes o cheques. Kai se sentía capaz de pagar para que Max lo quisiera, para que Peter se alejara de ellos y se perdiera para siempre, y para que él y el rubio vivieran una vida de sueño, donde podría tener y hacer lo que quisieran. Pero Kai sabía que, mismo pagándolo por todo, no conseguiría mudar un ápice la situación.

A la hora del postre el ruso caviló profundamente en el día anterior. Se sentía incluso mejor al pensar en la actitud que tuvo al besar a Max, talvez esa sería la última vez que lo vería y, para evitar arrepentirse en el futuro por no hacerlo, aprovechó las circunstancias y lo hizo. Además, podía jurar por cualquier cosa que a Max también le agradó, tenía la suficiente perspicacia para percibir que el rubio, a pesar de una sorpresa inicial, terminó por acceder e incluso acompañar los movimientos del bicolor. Obviamente Kai detestó lo que vino después, la dolorosa insistencia del rubio por amar a un perfecto maldito que no lo merecía, y esa prisa por marcharse de su casa. Sopesándolo cuidadosamente, llegó a la conclusión que Max iba a mencionar todo aquello de todas formas, de modo que había sido mejor que sucediera después del beso y no antes, cuando toda oportunidad estaría extinta ya.

Cuando salió de su trabajo, Hiwatari decidió visitar al rubio, para ello se dirigió a una tienda de flores cercana y luego de pensar seriamente unos instantes, indicó a la florista para componer un ramo con las flores que él señaló. Parpadeando confusamente, la florista esperó a que el bicolor repitiera las instrucciones, ya que en su vida nunca preparó lo que Kai solicitaba. Encogiéndose de hombros, se plegó a las peticiones del cliente y creó algo no muy convincente a sus ojos, pero bastante interesante para Kai, quien tomó el ramo y pagó sin recibir el cambio. Kai subió a su automóvil y se incorporó al caótico tránsito de la tarde, en la cual todos deseaban llegar a sus casas lo más pronto posible.

Conduciendo cuidadosamente por las calles, el bicolor llegó al bloque residencial donde estaba el departamento de Max, sin embargo, decidió no estacionar frente a su departamento, pero sí en una calle lateral. Se apeó del automóvil y se dirigió a pasos rápidos por la escalera, hasta que llegó frente a la puerta descascarillada y vieja del departamento del rubio; el puño de Kai estuvo a punto de golpear la puerta cuando se detuvo en seco al oír extraños aunque característicos ruidos en el interior.

Oyó la televisión prendida a todo volumen, ciertamente un programa de variedades, pero más al fondo distinguía la presencia de unos gemidos persistentes y que nada tenían que ver con dolor físico. En ese mismo instante Kai resolvió dar media vuelta y marcharse de allí, aunque la curiosidad estaba ya instalada en su interior, se frotó nerviosamente la cara mientras del otro lado de la puerta Max parecía gemir continuamente. Lo que más avergonzó a Kai era que se esforzaba por oír aquello, en vez de evitarlo, y se sentía algo excitado al escucharlo también; miró de arriba abajo la puerta, quince centímetros arriba de la cerradura pudo distinguir un pequeño agujero hecho en la madera de la puerta. El bicolor se agachó lo suficiente y se dispuso a mirar, deseando interiormente que nadie lo pillara mirando puertas ajenas ni tampoco ver a otras personas con Max, aunque todo le indicaba que así sería.

Por el pequeño agujero Kai distinguió que las luces de la sala estaban apagadas, lo cual reducía bastante la visibilidad, aunque la luz débil que emitía la pantalla del televisor se reflejaba por el rubio sentado en el sofá. Al azorado bicolor poco le faltó para golpearse la cabeza contra la puerta cuando agudizó la mirada y pudo distinguir a Max vestido apenas con shorts y sin camiseta, acariciándose las entrepiernas mientras soltaba pequeños jadeos y suspiros. El rubio bajó un poco sus shorts, revelando su erecto miembro ante la vista de Kai, quien seguía sin dar crédito a sus ojos. Max acarició con delicadeza su palpitante órgano, suspiró de placer cuando lo tomó con firmeza y comenzó con rítmicos y lentos movimientos a principio, gimiendo sensualmente cada vez que las sensaciones se hacían más fuertes. Kai sentía que sus ojos le ardían, ya que miraba aquello sin parpadear siquiera.

Las entrepiernas del bicolor estaban enteramente entumecidas por el inusual espectáculo que estaba presenciando, sus ojos le dolían y sentía terribles calambres en las piernas, pero no desistía de contemplar a Max. El rubio proseguía en un intenso masajeo de su miembro erecto, deteniéndose a ciertos intervalos en los cuales respiraba agitada y superficialmente, y después continuaba los movimientos que parecían hacerse cada vez más descontrolados y resbalosos; a los pocos segundos Max soltó el postrero gemido, al tiempo que una fugaz y estremecedora emisión de viscoso fluido seminal tensó su cuerpo por algunos segundos. El blanquecino líquido manchó su tórax y su delgado abdomen, mientras los últimos resquicios escurrían aún de su palpitante órgano que tenía aprisionado en sus manos; Max respiraba profundamente ahora, cerrando con fuerza los ojos mientras intentaba recuperarse de la corta aunque escalofriante sesión de placer que se proporcionó. Del otro lado de la puerta Kai se dejó escurrir lentamente hasta que sus rodillas dieron contra el suelo, sentía la boca reseca y el corazón repicándole en los oídos después de lo que había visto, nunca antes había pensado que ver tales cosas le proporcionaría una excitación desbordante.

El bicolor se apartó de la puerta de Max y miró su reloj, se apoyó contra el alféizar de una ventana que había cerca. Decidió darle al rubio un tiempo para que estuviera en condiciones de atenderlo, ya que no pretendía golpear su puerta inmediatamente después de lo que vio. Respiró con ansiedad el frío viento que soplaba, mientras comprimía su torso contra la gélida pared de cemento, intentando disminuir la prominente erección que se destacaba bajo sus pantalones. Se arrepintió de haber visto a Max haciendo tales cosas, aunque no pudo negarse que sintió un mórbido placer en observar sin ser visto.

Diez minutos después el bicolor tocó la puerta de Max, el cual lo recibió con un aspecto absolutamente normal y vestido con shorts y camiseta; en cambio el rubio observó un extraño aspecto en el ruso, quien parecía bastante alterado y con las rodillas de los pantalones sucias de tierra.

– Hola, Kai – saludó el rubio, aún no muy convencido de las razones por las cuales Kai estaría allí a esas horas.

– .¡Max!. Yo vine a visitarte y… te traje esto – balbuceó el bicolor, sintiéndose un torpe por el deplorable aspecto que presentaba.

– Un ramo… .¿De girasoles?. – Max estuvo a punto de reír pero se contuvo – deberías saber que los ramos de girasoles no son muy románticos, Kai…

– Lo sé, pero… creí que te gustarían – replicó Kai, apenado.

– Son mis flores favoritas – dijo el rubio, exhibiendo una sonrisa.

Kai no pudo dejar de pensar en lo inocente que se veía ahora, sonriendo y con sus orbes refulgiendo en la extraña mezcla de sus iris azules y el reverbero amarillo de las flores al espejarse en sus pupilas, y diez minutos atrás, entregándose a un placer sensual que no parecía ser parte de él, tan sólo porque parecía que un maléfico espíritu se apoderaba de su hermoso y tibio cuerpo y disponía de él durante los pocos segundos que perdía la noción de sí mismo, para después volver a ser el mismo chico rubio sonriente que temía lastimar a los demás y arrastraba consigo una triste historia de amor no correspondido.

– .¿Te gustaron?. – preguntó el ruso, esperanzado.

– Claro – asintió Max – dime, .¿De dónde vienes tan sucio así?. Creía que sólo los periodistas andaban husmeando al ras del suelo buscando noticias, y no ejecutivos como tú

– Ah, esto… - replicó Kai, sacudiéndose enérgicamente los pantalones – no pasa nada, apenas tuve que agacharme para ver debajo de mi automóvil, creí que algo se desprendió y debí revisarlo.

Max invitó al ruso para que entrara, se dirigió a la cocina para poner las flores en un jarrón mientras el bicolor se acomodó en el sofá donde minutos antes el rubio estaba tratando de asuntos de carácter erótico, pero antes decidió echarle una buena mirada al sitio, por si las dudas. El rubio vino poco después.

– .¿A qué se debe la visita?. – inquirió Max, interesado.

– Quería verte – replicó el bicolor, suspirando – y… hablar sobre lo de ayer.

– Ah… - murmuró el ojiazul, desviando la mirada – no fue nada.

– Realmente perdí la cabeza en ese momento, pero… no quiero que creas que fue un acto inconsecuente, Max. Hice apenas por lo que sentía de verdad, no por aprovecharme de la situación ni tampoco para confundirte más, aunque creo que terminé por entremezclar más las cosas – repuso el bicolor.

– No pasó nada, Kai, no deberías culparte por tan poca cosa.

Era exactamente eso lo que estaba mal en el concepto de Kai: según su mentalidad, Max debería recriminarlo hasta las últimas consecuencias y luego tratar de perdonarlo, pero resultaba que el rubio lo perdonaba llanamente, sin más rodeos, y eso no se encajaba con su lógica.

– .¿Pensaste?. – mencionó Kai, luego de un instante de silencio.

– .¿Tienes miedo, Kai?. – preguntó a su vez Max.

– .¿Eh?.

– Sientes temor por perderme… o sea, el punto es que tú y yo no tenemos nada pero actúas como si tuviéramos. Temes interiormente, intentas que te perdone e incluso sientes cierta aprensión por lo que yo diga, y conste que apenas nos conocemos. .¿Qué sería, Kai, si llegáramos a tener una relación?. .¿Serías tan más intenso en tus acciones y sentimientos?.

– Quien talvez tenga miedo aquí eres tú, Max – repuso el bicolor, mirando con intensidad al rubio – miedo de que alguien te ame de verdad, de que manifieste sus sentimientos de todas las formas posibles, mismo que no sean las mejores, miedo de que te lastimen de nuevo… no quiero lastimar ni jugar con tus sentimientos, primeramente porque detesto que hagan eso conmigo, y también no me sentiría cómodo en saber que otra persona se desvive por mí y yo menosprecie sus reales intenciones.

– .¿Serías capaz de amar… mismo siendo lo que soy?. – preguntó Max, pausadamente.

– Más bien por lo que eres me gustaría demostrártelo – dijo Kai, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

El rubio se sonrojó un poco y tosió, pero Kai pudo notarlo mismo en la semi-penumbra de la pequeña sala.

– .¿Leíste mi anuncio?. – preguntó el ruso, recordando el hecho.

– No hubieras hecho eso – mencionó Max, poniéndose repentinamente ceñudo - .¡Quién sabe cuántos más lo vieron antes que yo!.

– Hmmm… No habrán adivinado con tanta rapidez, después de todo ustedes publican de esos una docena por día – razonó el bicolor – fue la única forma que se me ocurrió de estar en contacto contigo.

– Sería más inteligente si tú dejabas un mensaje en el buzón de aquí y que yo lo recogiera.

– Hum, realmente… bien, a parte de todo, yo también vine aquí para proponerte que saliéramos un rato – mencionó Kai, tratando de parecer natural.

– .¿Una… cita?. – preguntó quedamente Max.

– Ahm… técnicamente, no. Iremos en un sitio bonito, y podríamos comer alguna cosa mientras hablamos con calma y…

– Kai, eso _es_ una cita – corrigió el rubio, alzando una ceja.

– De acuerdo, es una cita – acató el bicolor – pero prometo no sobrepasarme, apenas quiero hablar más detenidamente contigo. Así como lo hacíamos en el café.

– Como en el café… - caviló el ojiazul, absorto – bueno, de todas formas si vamos hablar apenas no creo que haya inconvenientes. Espera a que me cambie de ropas.

El bicolor suspiró hondamente mientras Max se dirigió a su habitación, interiormente se preguntaba cómo le sería posible contenerse si a cada momento que pasaba sentía una intimidad cada vez mayor con el rubio, decidió cuidar tanto lo que decía como lo que bebía también, ya que esa podría ser su última oportunidad. Kai no pudo reprimir un pequeño gesto de aprobación al ver a Max vestido con una camiseta blanca y mono de jeans negro, y tenis azul marino. La deliciosa fragancia que emanaba del cuello del rubio era deliciosa, el bicolor no consiguió evitar aspirar con fruición el aroma de Max cuando éste pasó frente a él, al momento de salir del departamento.

Ambos estaban a punto de subir en el auto, Kai abrió la portezuela del lado del conducto cuando observó que el rubio permanecía del otro lado, estático, con la mirada perdida a gran distancia. Max se estremeció por completo al ver el rostro tan familiar de su novio, y en él estampado una expresión de furia mal contenida. Kai apenas levantó la mirada para ver a ambos contemplándose, y observó que Max retrocedió un par de pasos, temeroso, al tiempo que musitó el nombre de aquél a quien decía amar con voz temblorosa y desvanecida:

– Peter…

_Continua..._


	5. Capítulo 5

**Observaciones Generales:** _Whoa! Resurgí de mis cenizas XD... en fin, traigo aquí un capi pequeño, contiene lemon explícito, queda hecha la advertencia. Opiniones sobre esto son bienvenidas. Prometo no hacerme tan remolón y actualizar más seguido u.u_

* * *

El rubio permaneció estático mientras Peter se aproximaba a pasos largos y decididos, mirando fijamente a Kai. Sus orbes instilaban un odio repulsivo hacia el bicolor; por su parte, Kai se puso a la defensiva también, sus músculos se tensaron cuando vio venir a quien Max decía amar. Peter se detuvo frente al bicolor, sus labios se fruncieron levemente mientras que una de sus manos se dirigió hacia Max, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

- ¿Acaso ibas a pasear con tu "amigo"? – mencionó desdeñosamente Peter, sujetando al rubio por el hombro.

- P-Peter, él es Kai… nos conocimos hace poco tiempo, pero él…

- Íbamos a salir juntos, ¿algún inconveniente? – replicó de inmediato el ruso, impasible, aunque interiormente presentía que el sujeto reaccionaría pronto.

- Quizás usted no sepa, señor Kai, pero Max es una persona comprometida – señaló Peter, apuntándolo con un dedo acusador – comprometido _conmigo_. De modo que puede subir a su costoso automóvil y marcharse, probablemente hallará por ahí algún chico que se interese por sus bolsillos llenos de dinero.

- ¡Peter! – exclamó Max, temiendo que sucediera lo peor.

- Se trata, señor Peter, que íbamos salir juntos apenas por esta vez – dijo Kai, utilizando el mismo tono de voz – Max es una persona que tuve la suerte de conocer, justamente porque él no está interesado en mi dinero, aunque la única cosa que le repruebo es a quiénes escoge para dedicarle su afecto que, por cierto, terminará dedicándoselo a quienes se interesen más por él.

- ¿Estás queriendo insinuar que Max se está interesando por un trozo de porquería como tú? – exclamó Peter, acercándose peligrosamente a Kai – no se te ocurra una tontería de esas.

- Max besa muy bien – lanzó el bicolor, haciendo una mueca irónica.

La única cosa que se le ocurrió a Peter fue levantar la mano en dirección a Kai. El estupefacto chico rubio sólo atinó a ver, paralizado, cómo Peter lanzó una soberana bofetada en el rostro del bicolor, haciendo con que éste trastabillara. Kai sintió la fuerza del impacto contra su mandíbula de una forma tremenda, instintivamente sus ojos se cerraron y de inmediato se llevó la mano a la boca, sintió el ferruginoso sabor a sangre invadiendo dentro, producto de una cortadura que se hizo.

- ¡Peter, no! – gimoteó el ojiazul, desesperado, mientras se arrojaba contra Peter para intentar detenerlo.

- ¿Cómo se le ocurre a esa basura decir semejante estupidez? – bramó Peter, crispando los puños una vez más para golpear a Kai, siendo contenido a duras penas por Max.

- ¡Kai es mi amigo y no puedes hacer eso! – profirió el rubio, sujetando los puños de Peter.

- ¿Amigo? ¡Amigo! ¿De modo que ahora todos tus amigos andan besándote como si tal cosa? – replicó el otro, intentando desembarazarse de Max - ¡Ya aprenderá ese imbécil a no meterse contigo!

Un rojizo rastro de sangre se delineó en el cuello de la camisa de Kai, quien se limpió como pudo; al ver a Peter acercándose de nuevo, el bicolor no tuvo otra idea sino levantar la pierna y propinar una fuerte patada en el tórax de Peter, haciendo con que cayera hacia atrás con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Prestamente el bicolor se abalanzó sobre Peter, encargándose de golpear su cabeza un par de veces contra la acera antes de comenzar a vociferar, exhibiendo sus rubiáceas orbes inyectadas de sangre por el profundo odio que sentía.

- ¿Sabes quién soy yo, idiota? – gritó Kai, furibundo - ¡Soy Kai Hiwatari, dueño y señor de aquel inmenso edificio allá en el centro! ¡Lo cual significa que soy una persona muy importante! ¡Y si soy importante, significa que podría llamar a una docena de policías para que te busquen mismo que estés en el infierno y te encierren tras rejas durante la corta vida que te resta! ¿Será que fui bien claro, delincuente barato, o deseas recibir una muestra, eh? ¡Ah! Otra cosa: si me entero que haces _cualquier cosa_ a Max, ten por seguro que no vivirás mucho para jactarte después… y quede esto de recordatorio.

El brazo de Kai se levantó para luego propinarle a Peter una espantosa bofetada que restalló contra su rostro; el bicolor se levantó y sacudió sus ropas, mientras aguardó a que Peter se levantara también y se marchara a paso vivo y sin mirar hacia atrás, profiriendo maldiciones en voz baja. El enmudecido rubio contempló toda la escena sin moverse, pero al ver el cuello arrugado y sucio de la camisa de Kai y sus labios manchados de sangre, se acercó, arqueando lastimeramente las cejas.

- ¿Por qué… por qué has hecho eso, Kai? – murmuró el rubio, haciendo con que en sus zafiras orbes se reflejara la maltrecha imagen del ruso.

Kai no contestó, apenas se aproximó al menor y lo abrazó fuertemente, hundiendo sus narices en aquella suave y aromática cabellera dorada, mientras sentía su corazón palpitando con más fuerza y su cuerpo entero se estremecía por lo que había hecho. Max también lo rodeó con sus brazos, recostando su cabeza contra el tórax de Kai y respirando agitadamente.

- ¿Prometes que no te dejarás más lastimar por Peter? – preguntó Kai, sujetando la cabeza de Max entre sus manos.

- Kai, yo no… - titubeó el menor, intentando rehuir la mirada del bicolor.

- ¡Prométeme! – insistió Kai, mirando con intensidad a Max.

- Sí, Kai – replicó quedamente el ojiazul, observando que los labios de Kai formaban una débil sonrisa.

El rubio entrecerró ligeramente sus ojos al sentir a Kai acariciando sus mejillas con sus dedos, se estremeció por entero cuando el aliento del bicolor se hizo cada vez más cercano y sus piernas casi se derrumbaron al sentir la húmeda y reconfortante suavidad de los labios de Kai contra los suyos, sus bocas comenzaron a besarse en un ritmo lento e interminable, se dejaban llevar por las exquisitas sensaciones que sus labios les proporcionaban; Kai exploraba concienzudamente la cavidad bucal de Max, jugueteando con su lengua en el desesperado e incansable beso a que sometía al rubio.

- ¡Auch! – protestó el bicolor de pronto, apartándose de Max - ¡Ese idiota me hizo una cortadura en la boca!

El menor sacó con delicadeza el pañuelo que Kai llevaba en el bolsillo de la camisa y comenzó a pasarla levemente sobre sus labios, en un gesto que comenzó a provocar cosquillas en el ruso.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Max, observando con atención las expresiones del bicolor.

- Mientras Peter no te moleste más, me sentiré mucho mejor – replicó Kai, tomando de vuelta su pañuelo y guardándoselo en su bolsillo.

- No hubieras hecho eso – señaló el rubio – Peter aún sigue siendo mi novio y…

- ¡Max! ¡No digas más eso! – interrumpió Kai, impaciente – sabes que eso no es verdad, intentas engañarte a ti mismo. Hoy has visto de lo que es capaz ese sujeto, ¿y aún así crees que él te quiere y vendrá a buscarte? Debes tener en cuenta que Peter irá empeorando si continuas con él, hasta el punto que te lastimará de veras y… y…

El bicolor calló, respirando profundamente. Max dirigió una mirada arrepentida al suelo.

- Te iba invitar a salir, ¿no? Pues vámonos – concluyó Kai.

Dentro del automóvil, el rubio permaneció en un mutismo casi absoluto, carraspeando de vez en cuando y mirando con fijeza hacia adelante. Habituado al silencio, Kai no hizo mucho caso de eso, pero cuando se volvió intolerable no tuvo otra opción sino encender el equipo de sonido. Max no pareció percatarse del detalle.

El bicolor detuvo el automóvil en un lujoso aunque discreto restaurante, y más que nunca el rubio se sintió fuera de su ambiente: observó la fachada del edificio y después a los comensales, todos ellos vestían impecables trajes negros, mientras que él… Kai percibió la expresión poco convincente de Max, de modo que arrancó nuevamente el coche y tomó otro rumbo, un rumbo bien conocido por ambos ya que conducía directamente a la cafetería que ambos acostumbraron a frecuentar.

Pidieron el _capuccino_ de siempre, el bicolor se excusó momentáneamente para ir al baño y lavarse la boca que aún conservaba el desagradable gusto de sangre. Nuevamente Kai volvió, restregándose los labios para verificar que estaban algo hinchados.

Max, tenemos que hablar seriamente – anunció Kai, utilizando un tono algo severo – se trata que tú y yo… bueno… particularmente yo siento algo por ti.

- Lo sé – murmuró el rubio de modo casi gélido.

- Podríamos intentarlo…

- ¿Intentar qué?

- ¡Tener una relación, por supuesto! – replicó Kai, irritado.

Kai, realmente no sé qué decir – murmuró el menor, suspirando – en verdad, no sé _cómo_ decirlo… intenté hacerte ver por todos los medios mi real situación pero tú pareces ignorar, como si yo fuera un muñeco a quien puedes arrastrar y llevar donde quieres. Ahora no sé más en quién confiar, y con lo sucedido menos aún.

- ¡Un momento! No se te ocurra compararme con Peter, sólo he reaccionado porque él vino primero – se defendió Kai – Max… Maxie, yo puedo sacarte de todo esto, basta con que tú quieras y ya…

El bicolor se estremeció ante la mirada del rubio, la cual no expresaba ninguna especie de complicidad ni de correspondencia siquiera. Max cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y escondió su rostro entre ellos, respirando pesadamente, mientras que el trastornado Kai intentaba pensar qué haría después.

- ¿No sientes _absolutamente nada_ por mí? – fue lo último que se le ocurrió a Kai.

- ¿Somos amigos, no? – replicó Max con autosuficiencia, como si tal respuesta fuera satisfacer a Kai.

- Y cuando te he besado… ¿Por qué has dejado que lo haga? – inquirió incisivamente el bicolor, esperanzado.

Max enmudeció, parpadeando diversas veces ante el cuestionamiento. Agachó la mirada después, sonrojándose abruptamente.

- Lo hice porque… al principio me has tomado de sorpresa y de la segunda vez…es que me pareció genial la sensación – murmuró el rubio, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa que espontáneamente apareció en sus labios.

- Sé que es un poco precipitado aún, Max, pero yo quería darte… darte… - el bicolor se hurgó los bolsillos infructuosamente - ¡Rayos! ¿Dónde se metió?

- ¿Qué cosa? – cuestionó Max, curioso.

- Esto… esto quería darte – musitó el bicolor, extrayendo de uno de los bolsillos interiores de su traje una pequeña cajita aterciopelada, incrustada en ella se veía un reluciente dije de oro tachonado con pequeños zafiros de un azul oscuro.

- K-Kai… .¡N-No puedo aceptar!. – balbuceó Max, atónito – te habrá costado una fortuna y…

- Acéptalo, sea como fuere – murmuró Kai, tomando la mano del rubio y depositando la cajita en su palma, cerrando sus dedos alrededor después – es un obsequio por todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos.

- El tiempo que… .¿pasamos juntos?. – inquirió el ojiazul, sin entender.

- Sí, todo este tiempo – repitió el ruso, esbozando una leve sonrisa – y todo lo que hicimos en él – Max se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.

Kai se levantó y rodeó la cabeza, estrechó entre sus brazos a Max y éste, casi instintivamente, ocultó su rostro entre el hombro y cuello de Kai, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos. El bicolor podía sentir la queda respiración del rubio entrechocándose contra su cuello.

- .¿Tienes miedo, verdad, Max?. – susurró quedamente el bicolor al oído de Max, quien aún seguía estrechándolo fuertemente.

- S-Sí… - replicó Max, tan débilmente que fue casi imperceptible – tengo miedo, Kai, que lo nuestro no funcione y yo… yo…

- Shhhh… no digas eso – lo interrumpió el ruso, deslizando prestamente sus dedos sobre los labios de Max – confía que sí dará cierto, porque yo soy diferente de Peter… temes dejar a Peter porque no estás seguro de lo nuestro y después no quieres quedar solo, .¿no es así?.

- .¿Prometes… prometes que nunca me dejarás, Kai?. – cuestionó Max, haciendo que en el reverbero de sus azulinas orbes se reflejara el rostro de Kai.

- Nunca… - musitó el bicolor, hundiendo su nariz en los finos y dorados cabellos de Max y besándolo repetidas veces en la cabeza – vámonos de aquí – agregó repentinamente, tomando del brazo a Max y arrastrándolo fuera del establecimiento.

- Kai, pero el…

No te preocupes, volveremos en otra ocasión – interrumpió el bicolor, quien, al ver la particular silueta de Peter a través de los vitrales del café decidió retirarse antes que producir otra escena como la que había protagonizado hacía un rato.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El coche estacionó casi de forma silenciosa frente al edificio de departamentos donde Max vivía. El rubio titubeó durante algunos segundos antes de abrir la portezuela del automóvil y bajarse, cosa que Kai imitó.

- Ahn… .¿No querrías entrar un rato?. – propuso Max, aún no muy convencido.

- Bueno… sí – acordó el bicolor, siguiendo los pasos del rubio.

Sus pasos resonaron por el estrecho corredor del edificio. Max abrió la puerta de su caótico departamento, apartó la maraña que había sobre el sofá e hizo sentar a Kai.

- ¿Aún te duele la boca? – inquirió Max, viendo que el bicolor se llevaba constantemente la mano en ella.

- Un poco, pero… no es nada grave – respondió Kai.

- ¿Puedo ver? – susurró Max, acercándose.

- Ver… ¿ver qué? – repitió el bicolor.

- La herida que tienes. Déjame verlo.

La indecisión de Kai se convirtió en un franco sobresalto cuando Max entreabrió las piernas y se acomodó en el regazo del bicolor; el rubio lo tomó levemente del mentón, presionándolo un poco para que abriera la boca, mientras sus preciosas orbes se acercaban del ruborizado rostro de Kai. Sus dedos recorrieron delicadamente los labios de Kai, haciendo que raudos escalofríos lo mantuviesen casi rígido en el sofá.

- Está un poco hinchado – musitó el rubio, cuyo aliento tibio chocaba contra el rostro de Kai – vas a sobrevivir.

Max pegó delicadamente sus labios contra los de Kai, haciendo con que el bicolor perdiera completamente el dominio de sí mismo. Kai lo sujetó con fuerza, abrazándolo posesivamente mientras su boca iba explorando más y más profundamente la boca de Max, su agitada y entrecortada respiración era el mismo del chico rubio; sus dedos se enroscaron prestamente en sus lacios y dorados cabellos, sintiendo casi desfallecer al estar allí, teniendo al hermoso chico rubio entre sus brazos y prodigándole lo que realmente sentía en esos momentos, y más feliz se sentía al percibir que, ahora, lejos de rechazarlo, más lo atraía contra sí y más languidecía en el calor de sus sensuales e incluso atrevidas caricias.

- Maxie, eres la cosa más importante del mundo para mí – dijo el bicolor, besándole profusamente el cuello.

- O-Ohh, Kai… - suspiró Max, abrazándose a la cabeza del ruso – eres la primera persona que me dice eso… y estoy tan feliz de que… .¡Waaahh, Kai!.

Kai irguió repentinamente al rubio y se lo llevó al cuarto. Las impacientes y trémulas manos del bicolor desabrocharon el cinto y las correas del overol de Max, haciendo con que la prenda escurriera al suelo. Sus atrevidas manos se escurrieron en el interior de la camiseta, mientras acariciaba el tibio tórax del rubio se encargó de despojarlo de la estorbosa prenda; la sensitiva nariz de Kai aspiró voluptuosamente el delicioso aroma de su cuello y comenzó a besarlo, primero de forma pausada, luego con un ímpetu tal que acabó por derribar a Max sobre el lecho. Kai respiraba agitado cuando se apartó un poco, para observar atentamente la expresión del rubio y cómo su faz se inundaba de un sanguíneo y ardiente rubor. Con una pequeña sonrisa Max hizo pasear sus dedos por el cuello de Kai, fue desprendiendo uno por uno los botones de su camisa hasta que su desenvuelto tórax apareciera. Mientras el bicolor se despojaba del resto, Max adoptó una posición que sonrojó al ruso. Kai carraspeó, algo avergonzado.

- Maxie, ¿no crees que… eso es un poco… precipitado?

- ¿Huh?

- Así… _eso_… pensaba en algo más… entretenido.

- P-Pero es que antes yo…

- Hum, comprendo – interrumpió Kai, asintiendo – Aguarda solo un poco.

El confundido chico rubio aguardó unos segundos antes que Kai reapareciera, portando un frasco. Sacudió vigorosamente el frasco, poniendo un poco de su contenido en sus dedos y lamiéndolos después.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso? – replicó Max.

- Jugaremos al _maestro confitero_ – dijo Kai, exhibiendo una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa – yo seré el maestro confitero.

- Y yo… ¿qué?

- Ah, tú serás mi tarta de vainilla y te decoraré minuciosamente – explicó el bicolor, poniéndose encima de Max – y claro, no podemos desperdiciar tal primor, luego procederemos a _comer_ lo creado…

Y el azorado chico rubio observó, sin moverse, como Kai iba esparciendo _chantilly_ sobre su tórax desnudo , haciendo luego dos sinuosos caminos que conducían directamente a sus entrepiernas, lugar donde Kai puso mayor empeño ya que se encargó de cubrir hasta la punta del miembro de Max.

- E-Está helado, Kai… - gimoteó el rubio, al sentir la pegajosa sustancia tocarle la ingles.

- Hum… qué bonito está esto – murmuró el bicolor al terminar – creo que hasta el maestro Escoffier daría su visto bueno en esto.

Acto seguido, Kai se inclinó lo suficiente para poder besar una vez más al rubio, haciendo con que sus lenguas rozaran intensamente, sin embargo la sensación duró poco para Max, ya que el ruso se apartó y comenzó a lamerle las partes donde el _chantilly_ estaba puesto. Max sintió un escalofrío de placer y curiosidad cuando la hábil lengua de Kai comenzó a pasearse sobre su tórax, la dulce sustancia iba desapareciendo a medida que el rubio sostenía momentáneamente la respiración cada vez que el ruso lo lamía. Las sensaciones iban aumentando para Max a medida que Kai bajaba, la tenue línea que había diseñado sobre su abdomen estaba desapareciendo y el chico rubio sujetaba fuertemente las sábanas por la expectación; un poco más abajo del ombligo Kai se detuvo, observó que Max estaba con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, esperando algo que él pudo identificar prontamente, ya que su miembro embardunado de crema palpitaba ansiosamente.

Un ahogado gemido de satisfacción emergió de la garganta de Max, al sentir su miembro dentro de la húmeda y cálida boca de Kai, quien con movimientos lentos y firmes iba lamiendo y succionando toda el área. El bicolor acarició las piernas del ojiazul, deslizando sus dedos por su tersa y nívea piel hasta encontrarse con su estrecha entrada. Max gimió más fuerte al sentirse invadido por el dedo de Kai, el cual entró en el preciso momento en que el bicolor lo succionó con más intensidad. Kai se detuvo en sus caricias, se acercó al rostro del rubio aunque sin retirar su dedo de los adentros de Max.

- Es así como se deben hacer las cosas – murmuró Kai, besando sensualmente el cuello de Max - ¿No se siente mucho mejor cuando hay sentimientos de por medio?

- Kai… es… genial – balbuceó el rubio, transtornado por las sensaciones que el bicolor le prolporcionaba.

- Sí, claro, yo sé que soy genial – replicó el ruso, exhibiendo una sonrisa burlona – Maxie… ¿Ya has visto el paraíso?

- N-No…

- Yo te lo haré conocer, verás que te gustará – aseguró Kai.

Max apretó los labios al sentir el miembro de Kai rozándolo, y más aún cuando lo presionó contra su entrada palpitante y éste comenzó a invadirlo. El rubio entrecerró lastimeramente sus azulinas orbes y emitió un largo y estremecido suspiro, se mordió los labios al sentir las dimensiones del miembro de Kai dentro de sí, el calor que emanaba de él, la intensidad con que pulsaba al estar dentro de Max y la lúbrica sensación con que, centímetro a centímetro, iba introduciéndose en el cuerpo del rubio. Max gimió cuando Kai intentó avanzar un poco más, lo cual hizo con que el ruso se detuviera al instante.

- ¡Kai… eso no es… el…!

- Shhh, lo sé – musitó Kai, abrazando protectoramente a Max y besándolo repetidas veces en los labios, sintiendo que con eso el ojiazul se relajaba más – a principio es un poco difícil, pero verás que luego se sentirá mucho mejor.

Kai introdujo los últimos centímetros de su miembro y Max arqueó la espalda, el bicolor siguió abrazándolo hasta que habituó a la intrusión y volvió a languidecer. Con una sonrisa, el ruso inició pausados y suaves movimientos rítmicos, haciendo con que Max sintiera toda la extensión de su miembro estimulándolo a fondo, pequeños estremecimientos recorrieron el cuerpo del rubio, como una sucesión de chispas eléctricas, toda vez que el bicolor lo penetraba por completo. Lo que en un momento fueron pequeños gemidos de dolor ahora eran demostraciones del más completo placer, Max se aferraba con fuerza al cuello de Kai, disfrutando de cada uno de los movimientos que éste hacía, la rapidez e intensidad iban en aumento, sus cuerpos antes normales incandescían, sucumbiendo ambos a un placer que les arrancaba gotas de sudor y aumentaba la untuosidad de sus perladas pieles. Más que por los movimientos que hacía, Kai sintió que el orgasmo estaba próximo cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos y contemplar por vez primera la extasiada expresión de Max, con sus ojos cerrados y su deliciosa boca entreabierta apenas para dejar escapar gemidos del más auténtico placer que recorría hasta la más íntima fibra de su ser.

Max sintió el ardiente fluido seminal de Kai invadiéndolo con fuerza, en un paroxismo de placer el rubio terminó eyaculando con abundancia sobre su abdomen y tórax, manchándose con los blanquecinos nódulos de su espeso fluido mientras sentía las últimas contracciones en sus adentros. Kai retiró lentamente su miembro del interior de Max al tiempo que algunas gotas de su fluido seminal se escurrían afuera. El rubio respiraba profundamente, disfrutando aún de las intensísimas sensaciones que aún remanecían en su cuerpo; su mano se dirigió a su miembro aún erecto, lo acarició levemente, haciéndolo resbalar entre sus dedos y murmuró quedamente:

- Kai… más…


	6. Capítulo 6

**Inesperado Encuentro**

_Capítulo 6 _

_Observaciones Generales: Último capi! Espero que les guste y agradezco a los lectores y lectoras la paciencia por esperar XD_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el rubio se acurrucó más de encuentro al tórax de Kai, suspirando quedamente. Kai despertó con la luz solar dándole casi a los ojos, la cual entraba por una rendija de la ventana. Abrazó más fuerte a Max y lo besó repetidas veces en las mejillas, sonriendo al ver la expresión serena de su rostro adormecido y sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Besó también sus labios, introduciendo levemente su lengua en la boca del rubio. Max despertó abruptamente, parpadeó confuso diversas veces y abrió sus orbes de modo aterrado.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Ya ha amanecido por completo, me atrasé totalmente para mi trabajo! – exclamó el rubio, intentando desembarazarse de los brazos de Kai.

- Nah, Max, quédate aquí más conmigo… - susurró el bicolor, aprisionándolo entre sus brazos.

- ¡No puedo! ¡Agh, Kai, suéltame de una vez! – gimoteó el rubio, retorciéndose en la cama - ¡Son las siete y media de la mañana, y de seguro en mi tra…!

Max no completó la frase, interrumpido por el toque de su celular. El rubio miró la pantalla del aparato y, con expresión funesta, vio que era su jefe quien llamaba. Tragó en seco antes de atender.

- Ah… bu-buenos días, señor Smith, yo…

_ - ¡MIZUHARA! ¿Qué demonios se le ocurre para faltar a trabajar?_ – tronó la voz del otro lado de la línea - _¡De seguro y ha despertado tarde de nuevo! ¿Pretendes que soporte esa intransigencia tuya como si fuera tu padre? ¡Más te vale que tengas un buen argumento para esto, porque es inaceptable esa conducta relajada que tienes!_

Antes que Max pudiera abrir la boca para tartamudear una disculpa cualquiera, Kai le arrebató el celular de la mano.

- ¡Smith! ¡Qué placer hablar con usted tan temprano! – saludó el bicolor en tono jovial – debe acordarse de mí, soy Kai Hiwatari.

_ - ¿Se-señor Hiwatari?_ – balbuceó la voz, bajando de tono – _sí, por supuesto, nosotros…_

- Hablemos del señor Mizuhara, que se ha ausentado del trabajo hoy – siguió el bicolor, ante la mirada del boquiabierto rubio – lo cité para una reunión importante, hemos recibido informaciones que es un joven muy destacado y por cuyo esfuerzo le haremos acreedor de un ascenso en los escalones empresariales, ¿le parece bien, señor Smith?

_ - A-Ah, sí, claro, señor Hiwatari… es un joven realmente… esforzado._

- Me fascina que usted esté de acuerdo conmigo, señor Smith, más que nada lo aprecio por su fantástica capacidad de estimular la productividad de sus subordinados con palabras fuertes y de efecto…

_ - Ahn… hacemos lo que podemos y…_

- Tanto aprecio su capacidad de liderazgo que le haré un favor: Hoy a la tarde le extenderé una carta de recomendación.

_ - Una… ¿Carta de recomendación?_ – repuso la voz, confundida - _¿Y para qué eso?_

- Porque está usted oficialmente despedido. Tenga un buen día, señor Smith – respuso Kai, y cortó la comunicación.

El rubio quedó estático, mirando de una pieza al bicolor, mientras que el otro simplemente se encogió de hombros y se recostó de nuevo, tomando del brazo a Max.

- Vamos, Max, sólo quince minutos más…

- Kai, qué… ¿qué fue eso? – alcanzó a preguntar Max, parpadeando confusamente.

- Ese viejo habló mal de ti y eso es algo que no permitiré. Soy _yo_ quien da la última palabra dentro de aquél periódico. Y ahora te estoy _ordenando_ que te recuestes aquí más quince minutos.

- ¿Desde cuándo aquello te pertenece? – cuestionó Max, accediendo al pedido del ruso.

- Oye, deberías enterarte de quiénes dirigen las cosas, al menos de vez en cuando – repuso Kai, aspirando profundamente el aroma del cuello del rubio – cielos, esto es increíble… ¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho que hueles _voluptuosamente_ bien?

- Ahn… su-supongo que no – replicó Max, estremeciéndose ante el gesto de Kai.

- Qué bueno… eso significa que he sido el primero, entonces – murmuró el bicolor, poniéndose encima de Max y comenzando a besar delicadamente su cuello, haciendo con que su lengua se deslizara, ágil, sobre la tersa superficie de su piel.

El rubio no lo rechazó, más bien lo atrajo hacia sí abrazándolo y acariciando sus cabellos entre sus finos dedos, sentía la deliciosa calidez que se extendía del cuerpo de Kai hacia el suyo. El bicolor se apartó un poco, apreciando lánguidamente las garzas orbes del rubio, quien en esos momentos sonreía.

- Y ahora que me has dejado desempleado, ¿qué? – susurró Max.

- Hmmmm… ahora eres mío, sólo para mí – retrucó Kai, abrazándolo posesivamente – para comenzar te sacaré de esta ratonera donde vives, y luego… ¿No querrías ir a vivir conmigo?

- N-No sé, Kai, sería una molestia y…

- ¿Ocuparías más que quince habitaciones? – interrumpió el bicolor.

- ¿Q-Qué?

- Lo máximo que puedo ofrecerte son quince habitaciones – replicó Kai - ¿Son suficientes?

- En realidad, no seré capaz de estar en todas ellas al mismo tiempo – dijo Max, apenado – creo que una me bastará suficientemente.

- Quiero que vuelvas a estudiar de nuevo, también – prosiguió el bicolor – providenciaré que ingreses en una de las mejores institutos del país, donde yo también terminé mis estudios y…

- ¡Oh, Kai… yo realmente no sé cómo agradecerte todo eso! – balbuceó Max, trastornado.

- Claro que sabes, Maxie – replicó Kai, sonriendo maliciosamente – ese instituto tiene uno de los mejores equipos de béisbol, ¿sabes?

- ¿E-En serio?

- ¡Sí! Y te apuntarás a él. Yo iré a verte en las prácticas y juegos… tienen un uniforme muy bonito, te verás genial con él… tan genial que tú vestido así se me antojaría ser toda una fantasía…

- ¡Kai, no digas esas cosas! – musitó el rubio, ruborizado.

- Solo quiero hacerte feliz, Max – dijo Kai, reflexivamente, a la vez que recostaba de nuevo la cabeza sobre las almohadas - ¿No crees que mereces? Después de todo lo que has pasado…

- Pero hay un problema aún… - soltó Max.

- ¡No me lo digas! ¡De seguro es Peter! – exclamó el bicolor, enfadado.

- ¡Pero si es la verdad! No me dejará en paz mientras no siga con él.

- ¿Y quieres seguir con él?

- ¡No!

- Vaya, por fin una respuesta concreta – replicó Kai, sonriendo – es mucho mejor que la incertidumbre anterior.

- Peter es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa… es celoso – murmuró Max, bajando la cabeza.

- No me digas, sus celos me hacen doler la boca aún – dijo el bicolor, moviendo el maxilar – debemos poner un _punto final_ en esto…

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente entre ambos, mientras Kai perdía la mirada en el infinito.

- Él sigue trabajando de entrenador de béisbol, ¿no? – inquirió el ruso.

- Así es – contestó Max.

- Hmmmm…

Se siguieron más dos minutos de silencio absoluto.

- Es una persona ambiciosa, ¿no?

- Sí, lo es – replicó el rubio, extrañado.

- Y dices que se interesa por otros chicos y sale con ellos, ¿correcto?

- Precisamente.

- Hmmmm…

En el ambiente flotaron más cinco minutos de silencio.

- ¡Por todo lo que quieras, Kai, dime _en qué rayos_ estás pensando! – protestó el rubio, sacudiéndole de los hombros a al bicolor.

- Pienso en una solución – respondió Kai, dejándose balancear por el ojiazul, mientras sonreía – ya he dado con la respuesta.

- ¿En serio? ¿No me digas que quieres…?

- ¿Matarlo? – completó Kai – no, pero se merece. Estuve pensando en una solución de modo que todos salgan felices.

- ¿Cómo eso es posible? – inquirió Max, curioso.

- Eso es un gran secreto.

- ¡Agh, Kai! ¡Cuéntame!

- Hum… ¿Por qué no pruebas a sobornarme con un beso?

El rubio se aproximó y posó sus labios sobre los de Kai, el bicolor inmediatamente lo tomó de su dorada cabeza y se besaron profundamente, hasta que al fin les faltó el aire.

- ¿Y entonces? – replicó Max, esperanzado.

- ¿Qué, la respuesta? ¡Ah, sí! – repuso Kai, sonriendo – distribuiré galletas de animalitos con chispas de chocolate, ¿qué te parece?

- ¡Kai, no! – bufó el rubio, hundiendo de nuevo la cabeza bajo las almohadas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A la semana siguiente, el rubio estaba viviendo en la casa de Kai. Habituado como era en su pequeño departamento, las distancias entre habitaciones le parecían casi insalvables, tamaña era la mansión donde el ruso residía. Una sola habitación era casi del mismo tamaño que su departamento entero. Y no se acostumbraba a la presencia permanente del mayordomo de Kai, el cual parecía aparecer de la nada y se apresuraba a cumplir las órdenes de Max prácticamente antes de que él se lo pidiera. Era acostumbrado a ser independiente y todo aquello le resultaba raro.

En su ajetreado piso, Hiwatari corría de sala en sala soltando órdenes hacia todos lados y haciendo apresuradas llamadas telefónicas. A aquellas alturas de la tarde era la séptima vez que sacaba su tarjeta de crédito para recargar saldo en su celular, lo usaba tan pródigamente que le pareció más fácil tener acceso directo con su tarjeta a los créditos antes que estar comprándoselos de otro lugar. Luego de la confirmación de la recarga, Kai llamó al rubio para que pasara por su escritorio antes que volviera a casa.

Era la hora de salida del instituto donde Max recientemente estaba matriculado, de modo que un automóvil particular se encargó de buscarlo y llevarlo directamente al gran edificio donde Kai trabajaba. El rubio se dirigió al ascensor y presionó el botón que lo llevarías hasta la puerta donde el bicolor, por ciertos ahogados ruidos, imprecaba órdenes inentendibles. Cautelosamente, Max golpeó la puerta y lo abrió, mirando hacia el interior y viendo que el bicolor estaba sentado frente a su mesa, con la cabeza apoyada en uno de los brazos y la otra mano sosteniendo una costosa lapicera dorada, con una expresión de concentración tal que, al parecer, no se percató de la puerta abriéndose.

- Ahm… hola, Kai, yo… espero no estar molestando aquí…

Que el bicolor levantara la mirada en dirección a la puerta y su lapicera cayera sobre la mesa fueron una sola cosa. Su costosa lapicera enchapada en oro cayó de tal forma que la punta se destrozó y la negra tinta acabó salpicando el vidrio de la mesa e incluso su camisa de lino blanco. Pero eso no le importó. Estaba demasiado absorto contemplando a Max.

Un cierto escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del bicolor al ver a Max vestido con el uniforme de gimnasia del instituto que frecuentaba. Una camiseta blanca con ribetes rojos y su nombre bordado en el pecho, unos pantaloncitos cortos rojos, de un brillo casi acetinado, suficientemente cortos para que Kai de inmediato cruzara sus manos sobre sus entrepiernas, y tenis blancos con medias también blancas. Se veía exactamente como el inocente colegial extraviado de las fantasías ocultas de Kai. El bicolor tosió un poco y se removió en su silla, mientras Max hizo una cara consternada al ver el manchón de tinta haciendo mosaicos en la camisa de Kai.

- ¡Oh, Kai, tu…!

- Cierra la puerta, por favor – ordenó el bicolor, siendo obedecido por el ojiazul – échale llave también – agregó, cosa que también fue cumplida por Max.

Max no sabía exactamente qué decir cuando el bicolor se levantó y se sintió examinado de hito en hito por el bicolor, quien se paseó alrededor suyo mirándolo detenidamente, con las manos cruzadas detrás de la espalda. El nerviosismo de Max aumentó cuando percibió cierto bulto en el interior de los pantalones de Kai. Tuvo un sobresalto cuando el bicolor se acercó a su cuello y aspiró, enardecido, su aroma de agua de colonia mezclado con algo de sudor de las actividades físicas. Kai suspiró y sacudió nerviosamente la cabeza, era demasiado, haría una tontería. Ambos se asustaron cuando el teléfono tocó abruptamente, pero Kai se aproximó y casi arrancó el cable de su enchufe. No quería interrupciones.

Los ansiosos dedos de Kai pasearon sobre los hombros y tórax del rubio, le estremeció que Max sonriera espontáneamente en ese momento, tal vez para disipar la tensión entre ambos o para disimular su creciente nerviosismo. Kai se aproximó y abrazó a Max, estrechándolo fuertemente entre sus brazos, se mordió ansiosamente los labios al sentir que el rubio hizo lo mismo, hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro del bicolor. Max sintió sus mejillas ardiéndole cuando percibió que el bulto entre las piernas de Kai aumentaba.

Los sentidos de Kai se exacerbaron más aún cuando el rubio elevó la cabeza y, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos, ofreció su boca para que el bicolor lo besara. Sin desaprovechar tan grata oportunidad, Hiwatari comenzó a besarlo con lentitud, primero, y más vorazmente después; el ímpetu con que Kai actuaba dejaba al rubio simplemente sin acción. Las manos del bicolor, más atrevidas, no se limitaban más apenas a recorrer encima de las ropas del rubio, también se ocupaban de deslizarse por debajo de ellas, en lugares tan secretos que de sólo sentir el cosquilleo de los dedos Max se sobresaltaba, robándose a sí mismo el poco aire que aún le restaba y que Kai no le dejaba reponer, tales eran sus exigencias. Hiwatari fue lentamente empujándolo en dirección al sofá que había en una esquina, hasta que se tumbaron en ella y el ruso comenzó a restregarse lascivamente contra el cuerpo del rubio.

Todo este maldito tiempo miraba por la ventana de mi oficina y veía a los estudiantes saliendo en dirección a sus casas, siempre los deseé y me parecían inalcanzables, tanto que eran mi principal fantasía – murmuró Kai, besando profusamente el cuello a Max y arrancándole un gemido al introducir su mano en el interior de sus pantaloncitos – y ahora resulta que tengo al más bonito y tierno estudiante solo para mí, siento que seré capaz de hacer cualquier tontería aquí mismo.

- N-No, Kai… - balbuceó el rubio, contorciéndose, trémulo, mientras el bicolor sujetaba su miembro erecto con firmeza y, masajeándolo, le sacaba gemidos de placer.

- Sí, Maxie – contradijo el ruso, con una voz malditamente sensual, bajando cada vez más, hasta que el primer húmedo lengüetazo hizo percibir al rubio que las intenciones de Kai iban mucho más que meras caricias.

La cálida boca de Kai recibió el pulsante miembro de Max, el cual, en esos momentos, por fuerza de los gráciles toques había aumentado considerablemente de tamaño; la primera reacción por parte del ojiazul fue retirarse, aunque lentamente fue aceptando y disfrutando de las fuertísimas sensaciones de las cuales su cuerpo era presa. Kai lo succionaba lenta y profundamente, sentía cómo el miembro de Max se agitaba impaciente dentro de su boca. Deslizaba con paciencia su lengua por la rósea piel hasta la punta, lugar que producía más espasmos en el cuerpo de Max. El rubio crispaba sus dedos en los cojines del sofá, sintiendo cómo la garganta se le secaba a cada gemido que exhalaba.

En anticipación a lo que pensaba hacer, Kai siguió acariciando el órgano del chico y con la mano derecha comenzó a tocar entre los glúteos de Max, hasta dar con su entrada. Sus dedos le indicaron la estrechez del mismo, a pesar de todo decidió probarlo; forzó con dos dedos su entrada, mientras intensificaba sus movimientos. El chico no pudo contenerse más y lanzó un ahogado grito, confuso por la mezcla del placer que sentía por una parte y del dolor que sintió por otra. Pacientemente el bicolor fue avanzando en su palpitante interior, moviendo sus dedos como si buscara algo, lo cual era su objetivo; algunos instantes después, al parecer había hallado el punto correcto y lo presionó con más fuerza, convirtiendo el dolor que el chico sentía en un placer duplicado que lo revolcaba frenéticamente encima del sofá. Sus jadeos incontrolables escapaban libremente por su garganta ya insensible, al tiempo que sentía tensarse con fuerza los músculos del estómago, haciéndolo encoger un poco su cuerpo.

Posteriormente inhaló el aire lo más que pudo, reteniéndolo en el tórax como si algo lo obligara, a la vez que una descarga eléctrica parecía recorrer su espina vertebral, inmovilizándolo en función de que sus músculos estaban rígidos por la misma descarga, y sus labios entreabiertos parecían decir palabras disconexas; la sensibilidad de su miembro parecía haber aumentado mucho en los últimos minutos, y la descarga, acompañado de un súbito aumento de temperatura en todo su abdomen, parecían dirigirse exactamente allí, mientras su cuerpo parecía indeciso entre dar paso libre para que aquellas sensaciones se disiparan o retenerlo lo máximo posible para que después, en un momento de placer exacerbado e insoportable contenimiento, abandonara robándole todas las energías y dejándolo casi inerte, mientras la cosquilleante electricidad lo recorriera hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, haciendo sensuales demostraciones de sus efectos por los ansiosos gemidos que emitía.

Finalmente el cuerpo del chico optó por la segunda decisión, manteniéndolo en suspenso por algunos segundos mientras un estremecimiento iba aumentando por la suma de todas las sensaciones acumuladas, y acabó gimiendo con intensidad cuando el produto de su clímax fue expulsado con fuerza de su interior, en la forma de pequeñas gotas que iban escurriéndose de su miembro, el blanquecino líquido era la condensación de todo el ansioso placer que intensamente su cuerpo había gozado, pero que en su cansancio se vio obligado a liberarlo. Kai observó aquello maravillado, sonriente, y solícitamente lo limpió con su lengua que no cesaba de acariciarlo.

El rubio se recompuso prontamente, aunque las mejillas sonrojadas y el paso vacilante tardarían más para desaparecer. Kai se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó fuertemente, aspirando el aroma de los áureos cabellos de Max, quien se abrazaba al torso del ruso, con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Te gustó? – preguntó el voz baja el bicolor, deslizando su mano hasta dejarla sobre las entrepiernas del ojiazul.

- E-Eres un tonto… - replicó Max, aún trastornado – de seguro y escucharon todos.

- Nah, no les habrá parecido nada raro – dijo Kai, restándole importancia – cosas parecidas se escuchan por aquí al despedirse personal, de modo que no darán importancia.

- Sí, claro, te creo – refunfuñó Max - ¿podrías decirme si…?

- No completes – interrumpió el bicolor, poniendo sus dedos sobre los labios del rubio – sé lo que dirás. Es sobre Peter.

- Sí. Quiero saber si has deci…

En ese momento un celular metido en uno de los cajones del escritorio de Kai tocó.

- Shhhh… - silenció el bicolor – la decisión ya está tomada.

Prestamente el ruso se levantó, atendió el llamado en voz baja, mirando el horizonte a través de los cristales, mientras el inquieto rubio permanecía sentado en el sofá, aguardando. Kai asintió diversas veces, hablando de cosas totalmente incomprensibles, hasta que cortó y guardó el celular en el mismo cajón. Se sentó de nuevo al lado de Max y pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ojiazul.

- ¿Y? – cuestionó con ansiedad el rubio.

- ¿Y qué? – contradijo de nuevo Hiwatari, parpadeando diversas veces.

- ¿Qué pasó de Peter? ¿Qué solución has planteado? ¿Qué has…?

- Preguntas demasiadas cosas, Max – interrumpió el bicolor, sonriendo levemente – seremos felices, te lo prometo.

Max estaba dispuesto a dar cualquier cosa, mismo que fuera un trozo de su vida, para comprender enteramente qué significaba aquella sonrisa algo tonta estampada en las facciones de Kai. Quería entender si era una sonrisa de felicidad, de triunfo, de sarcasmo, de pena. Pero la clave indescifrable de aquella sonrisa le era inaccesible. Apenas le restaba creer en sus palabras, creer tanto como lo había hecho desde cierto punto de su vida y seguir creyendo en ella esperando que no lo defraudara.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

- ¿Peter?

- Diga, señor.

- Un agente ha pedido cita contigo. Debe ser algo importante.

Peter se secó ligeramente el sudor de la frente, jadeante, cuando fue a encontrarse con un hombre de aspecto serio, vestido con un traje negro y un portafolios en mano. Anunció en voz alta a sus alumnos que se ausentaría durante unos minutos y que en breve volvería. Siguió al hombre hasta que entraron en un escritorio mal iluminado, a un costado del campo de juego.

- Hablemos de negocios, señor Peter – agregó el hombre – sabemos que usted es un entrenador competente y hemos hecho averiguaciones… que nos ha llevado a la conclusión de que lo queremos trabajando para nosotros.

- Pues sepa usted, señor…

- Philips.

- Pues sepa usted, señor Philips, que he sido contratado por un periodo de dos años para el equipo local y he firmado un contrato con ellos, el cual no puedo romperlo bajo pena de multa.

- Estamos enterados de los incisos del contrato, señor Peter, sin embargo nuestros directivos están de acuerdo a cubrir los gastos por ruptura de contrato con tal de que se transfiera a nuestro equipo.

Peter alzó una ceja, interesado.

- Hábleme de dinero – pidió sin rodeos.

- Sí, claro – indicó Philips, sonriendo – ganará el doble de lo que gana aquí en temporadas de entrenamiento, mas bonificación del cincuenta por ciento en vísperas de juegos y diez por ciento del equivalente de la premiación caso nuestro equipo gane los torneos.

- ¡Ea con vuestras condiciones! – exclamó Peter, golpeando la mesa con los puños – Sólo tiene que decirme dónde firmo.

- Hmmm… de modo que usted garantiza por sí mismo su eficiencia, ¿no es así? – cuestionó Philips, quien por un momento pareció retroceder en su propuesta.

- ¿De qué usted está hablando? ¡Claro que soy uno de los mejores entrenadores de la región! – replicó Peter, ofendido.

- ¿No cree conveniente pensar un poco en la propuesta antes de aceptar? – aconsejó Philips, hurgando en su portafolios.

- No tengo nada para pensar… en realidad estaba queriendo marcharme de esta porquería de ciudad – replicó Peter, desdeñoso.

- Aquí tiene el contrato y la lapicera, firme aquí… aquí y aquí, por favor… no se olvide leer las letras menudas – agregó Philips, irónico.

- Letras menudas, tonterías… - murmuró Peter, firmando ansiosamente las copias del contrato.

- Hmmm… así está muy bien, señor Peter – dijo Philips, sonriente, mientras examinaba las firmas – sea bienvenido al equipo canadiense de béisbol de Newfoundland. Dentro de una semana partimos a nuestro destino, ¿se siente preparado?

- ¿Preparado, dice? – se jactó Peter, sonriendo sarcásticamente – más que preparado, decidido.

- Sí, claro, ése es el espíritu – terminó Philips – preséntese en el aeropuerto más tarde, allá le darán instrucciones.

Con la copia del contrato en manos, Peter se sintió uno de los más afortunados del mundo. Ganaría montones de dinero haciendo lo que le gustaba. Se le había olvidado un detalle: no tenía la más remota idea de dónde quedaba Newfoundland, pero eso, claro, más tarde iba averiguar…

(FIN)

* * *

_Teh end! Para quienes no entendieron la parte final, conviene que averiguen también dónde queda Newfoundland (no sean como Peter, la vida les dará cinco vueltas así XD). Agradezco a todos mis lectores y lectoras por la infinita paciencia desprendida en acompañar este fanfic, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado y aguardo comentarios! Saludos y hasta la próxima!_


End file.
